Used and Abused
by tt22123
Summary: Harry's been sexually abused by a long list of people including those he labelled as friends and family, Draco has been attacked by Slytherin's for refusing the Dark Mark. Roomed together for their safety at school, will a friendship grow, or something more? TW:Rape I don't own Harry Potter nor any of the other characters, nor does writing this make me any money. Rubbish summary.
1. Chapter 1

"Ahh, Harry and Draco, my dear boys. Take a seat please. Lemon drop?" Both teens shook their head as they sat down next to one another with a quick glance at the other. "I have called you both down here as there are issues that have been brought to my attention by your heads of houses." Each boy began glaring at the other in suspicion. "As such, it has been decided that it would be safer for the two of you to not sleep in the house dormitories but we cannot let a student sleep alone in case there is an emergency. Therefore the solution we have come up with is to put you two in a shared dorm away from your houses. You will still be in your respective house for points and quidditch and the like but you will have your own 'common room' and a bedroom each."

"Do we have to sir?" Harry asked solemnly.

"Would you really rather return to your own dormitory Harry?" The teen looked down as he shook his head slowly but absolutely.

"Draco my boy, any objections?"

"No sir."

"Very well, that went better than any of us expected. I'll show you to your dorm now and how you will both get in. For the sake of your safety, only the two of you, and staff members, will be able to get into your rooms, anyone else will be rejected before they can get through the door. Understood?" Once again both boys nodded before all three stood and walked out of the office.

The walk through the corridor was somewhat awkward in its silence and the two teens were thankful for their arrival at a painting of a bookcase filled with old leather tomes. Dumbledore showed them the book they would have to stroke the spine of to get in and then left them to their devices, their things already having been brought from their old dorms.

"So, if we're going to live together at Hogwarts, should we start over?" The pale, blonde held out a hand towards the other, replicating the offer of a handshake from their first year. He noticed how the younger immediately pulled his hand back after and returned it to where it had previously been wrapped around his stomach. "You alright there Potter?" He nodded. "Vow of silence against me or something? Fine, whatever, I'm just going to go to bed then." Draco walked into one of the adjoining rooms before returning and entering the other. "Wrong room," he stated as he shut the second door leaving Harry alone.

The teen slunk over to the floor in front of the fireplace and sat on the rug, watching the flames with a completely blank face. After an hour or so Draco reappeared and thought Harry had gone until he rounded the sofa and spotted him hidden behind it on the floor. He made the quick decision to join him and sat next to the enraptured teen.

"Why are you not safe with the lions then?" Harry shook his head while holding his stomach tighter causing Draco to sigh quietly. "I refused to take the Dark Mark, some of the other snake's parents are trying to get their children to attack me until I change my mind. Most don't listen to their parents but some do. Been one too many trips to Sev to be healed I guess." Draco thought that if he opened up it might prompt Harry to do the same and he was right.

"I'm gay," he whispered shamefully.

"And?"

"What do you mean, 'and'!?"

"Who cares? So what if you like men?"

"The Gryffindor's seem to care. Other than 'Mione and Neville but even they won't stick up for me against everyone else." Harry flicked his eyes towards Draco as if analysing him and trying to determine if he needed to protect himself, which Draco immediately noticed.

"You're safe. Be a bit hypocritical if I attack you for being gay."

"You mean- you-"

"I'm gay Potter, don't come much queerer according to the other Snake's. Back when they still liked me anyway."

"The Slytherins don't mind?"

"Why would they?"

"I don't know, I used to think that of my house." Once again Harry squeezed his stomach gently and Draco was fully intrigued now, determined to find out what was wrong.

"What's happened to your stomach?" Harry looked down at his arms and quickly put his arms to the side, sitting on his hands as if that suddenly fixed the problem. "You can tell me. Are you injured?" Harry shook his head quickly but soon changed his mind and began nodding slowly as he shut his eyes. "Lions?"

"Yes and No. Uncle Vernon caused it, lions made it worse with their attacks."

"Has it been seen to?"

"Didn't want to tell anyone. The others sure as hell won't have drawn attention to my well-being. It'll be fine, it's just taking longer to heal this time round."

"Let me see." Draco left no room for argument so Harry stood, the blonde prompted to do the same, and took a couple of steps away before taking hold of the hem of his t-shirt. He began lifting it slowly as he took a deep shuddering breath. He flinched when Draco stepped towards him but didn't run when he saw the upturned hands to show that Draco wasn't going to harm him. Fingers began tracing the 3 deeply carved letters on Harry's stomach before running gently across the various black and blue bruises that littered his torso. "That's gotta hurt."

"I barely notice it anymore. I kinda like the pain anyway, it's something that I understand."

"Come here," Draco said as he sat back down in front of the fire, throwing a bit of his personal floo powder into the flames and fire-calling Severus' office for the man who appeared almost instantly.

"Ahh, Draco, settling in?" The teen nodded and looked to his right which was then that he noticed Harry sat in front of the fire also but refusing to look at him. "What can I do for you boys so soon?"

"Can I have some Dittany, bruise paste and a couple of potions, pain reliever and a dreamless sleep?" Snape was about to ask why until he noticed the pointed look towards Harry and figured that the younger teen had been hiding an injury.

"Certainly, step back and I'll bring it through." Draco stood and pulled Harry back, moving him back a few steps by his shoulders as it was clear that the teen was focused on his thoughts. "Who needs treating?" Fear entered Harry's eyes but he held firm until Snape took a step towards them and he spun from Draco's grasp with a whimper while ensuring that there was a chair as a barrier between he and the older man.

"I-I'm fine sir."

"Good, then you won't mind me casting a diagnostic spell on you both." He quickly performed the spell on Draco, unsurprised by what came up but when he pointed his wand at Harry he found the boy disappearing through the nearest bedroom door, shutting it between them in protection.

Harry could hear a muffled argument going on in the main room and felt guilty but that all faded away to panic when he heard a knock on the door.

"I sent Sev away, it's just me here now, I promise. Come out? Or at least open the door?" The lock clicking undone was the only sound made so Draco pushed open the door to reveal an empty room. He finally found Harry in the bottom of the wardrobe, curled up on the floor as he watched Draco with wide blown eyes. "I told him he shouldn't have come through he should've just sent the items but he likes knowing what it is being treated. He's left everything with me so I can help you but he wants to talk to you some when about why it's needed."

"I'm sorry I made you two fight."

"Don't worry about it, it mainly consisted of him shouting that he wants to help and me shouting that he would be helping if he left. So, up on the bed and I'll get to healing your wounds." Harry seemed to pale at these words but walked towards the bed as though resigned to his fate. Draco left to get the potions from the table in the main room and when he returned he found Harry lifting his shirt before laying down, silent tears running down his cheeks. "What's wrong Potter?"

Harry shook his head causing more tears to fall from his eyes. Draco sighed slightly but pulled out the bottle of Essence of Dittany after giving Harry the pain potion, dripping it sparingly across the word on Harry's stomach and watching as the edges of the wound knitted themselves together without even leaving a scar, however allowing the bruises to be more pronounced without the redness of the wound. Next he took the bruise paste in hand and began rubbing it slowly into the boy's torso with his whole hands which made Harry tense but he stayed where he was. When he realised that the bruises seemed to wrap below the band of his trousers like hands gripped the younger's hips to hold him, and hard, he froze, his hands still splayed across the bruises so Harry began crying heavier, no longer keeping silent as he begged and pleaded with Malfoy to get off, thinking it was one of the lions rather than the snake he was now in a dorm with. Draco stayed in his own thoughts until he felt hands pushing him away as legs thrashed to try and get him off. As soon as he released Harry the boy was scrambling back towards the headboard and curling protectively around himself, watching Draco intently.

"Don't." Harry pleaded when Draco shifted nearer.

"Where are you Harry?"

"In the tower."

"No. Who am I?"

"Malfoy."

"First name."

"Draco Malfoy."

"Where are we?"

"Tower."

"No, who am I?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Good, so, where are we?"

"In our dorm?"

"Good." Draco moved nearer to the boy now that he wasn't caught in his mind and pulled the balled up teen into his lap. Hands instantly began rubbing circles on the other's back while he whispered reassurances in his ear and Harry fisted his hands into Draco's robes. "You're safe Potter. You did well."

"Sorry Malfoy. For freaking out on you."

"No worries. Gryffs are homophobes then?"

"It would seem so. Is it bad that in a way I'm thankful for the Slytherins for attacking you?"

"I'll try and not take offense at that, shall I?"

"Precisely. I mean it though. If they hadn't attacked you, I wouldn't have been able to leave the tower."

"I guess not. In that case, you're welcome. Saviour of The Saviour. I think I can accept that title. Although I'm shocked to find you taking refuge in my bedroom." Harry looked round and realised that he was indeed sat on Draco's bed, a blush rapidly forming on his cheeks.

"Sorry. I'll go." Draco dramatically flung himself out on the bed with a huff before pulling Harry down as well and forcing him to stretch out.

"I don't mind Potter. It's odd having a room to myself while here. Besides, it's not late, we can chat for a while." Draco rolled on his side so that he faced Harry while the other did the same in response.

"What are you going to do after school?"

"I don't know. I considered going and doing my mastery in potions, or becoming a healer. Something that my father would hate preferably but they all seem to be jobs I hate the idea of as well. What about you?"

"I don't know."

"Live off your fame? Auror?"

"I hate my fame, I hate crowds, I hate people watching my every move. If I fulfil my destiny I don't think I'm ever going to want to see another dark wizard again so Auror is out. I don't really know of anything else."

"I guess I understand that. What do you know best?"

"I'm guessing pain doesn't count," Harry whispered with a sad smile. Draco took one of Harry's hands in his own and began playing with his fingers, distracting himself from looking away from the teen in any way.

"Perhaps not. What else?"

"Being raped," he said quietly while looking down at their connected hands, expecting the other to pull away in disgust but other than a slight pause he continued to mess with Harry's fingers.

"Doesn't count either Potter." Harry smiled at the boy's response, both knowing that he didn't want pity. "Want to talk about it?" Harry shrugged his shoulders but lifted his gaze to look at Draco's eyes for the first time since he'd led down. The two simply looked at one another for a few seconds before Draco linked their hands properly and pulled Harry in closer, his other arm wrapping around the younger teen. As soon as Harry was pulled into the hug he began crying silently into Draco's shoulder, the only signals that he was doing so was the slight shaking and the wet patch growing on Malfoy's shirt.

"Why do you care Malfoy?" he eventually asked tearily.

"Because you shook my hand Potter. That meant friends, did it not?"

"Yes."

"So I care. No one should have to go through that Potter. One of many reasons that I refused to take the Dark Mark was the initiation. Granted I wasn't a fan of the psycho's vision and opinions or ideals but to get an initiate, the male ones anyway, to rape a muggleborn- I wouldn't. I couldn't."

"How do your parents feel about your choice?"

"Mother doesn't care, she still writes to me all the time. Father is furious, if I wasn't the only Malfoy heir he certainly would have disowned me at best. He is very much interested in the survival of the bloodline so he wouldn't sabotage that. I'm not welcome back home though."

"It's good that you still have her then. He's delusional for wanting to disown you for having your own opinion. Isn't there a flaw in his plan though if you're gay?"

"Why does that make a difference?"

"Well, you won't have a wife or girlfriend or anything to produce an heir?"

"I could use a surrogate mother if that was what I wanted to do. Alternatively I'm a wizard so I don't need to."

"Why not?"

"Because wizards can get pregnant." Harry's eyes grew wide in fear. "Did you not know that Potter?" He shook his head rapidly.

"But that means- what if- I might- you're lying. Please tell me you're lying Malfoy."

"Sorry, no lies there... Harry."

"So I could be?"

"Let Sev check, for me?" Harry nodded slowly. "Now?" At the second nod Draco stood from the bed and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Wait there, I'll be right back." Harry curled around himself in trepidation and waited for Draco to return with the potions master.

Malfoy threw another hand of floo powder into the flames and fire-called the man for the second time that evening.

"To what do I owe the pleasure now Dragon?"

"Need your help again."

"I thought my help wasn't needed anymore."

"Please? I can't perform the spell nor do I have the potion version."

"What do you need Dragon?"

"Pregnancy test."

"ARE YOU-"

"No, Harry. Don't judge him, or belittle him either, he was raped, I don't know how many times or by how many people but he's scared Sev. He only just found out that a wizard can be pregnant and he's freaking out about it. I wouldn't have asked you if this was something that I could check without you. Please?" Severus nodded so Draco moved away from the fire to enable the man to come through once more.

"Why did he not tell anyone Dragon?"

"I don't know, but he's scared so don't shout at him or lecture him or anything. Please?"

"This was not something that he chose."

"Thank you," Draco said as he accepted the words for what they were, an agreement. "He's in here." Draco pointed at the door to his room.

"Should I wait for you to prepare him or bring him out or should I come in now?"

"He knows I was going off to ask you so you can come in." Draco knocked on the door before walking in, wanting to give the other some warning for them coming into the room. The two stepped in and looked towards the bed which was now empty once more. Snape's brows furrowed in confusion and panic at the missing, vulnerable student while Draco seemed to maintain his calm as he walked towards the open closet and pulled Harry out from the bottom of it again. This action only caused the man's curiousity to increase as he tried to come up with a reason in his head as to why the teen would be sat there.

"Come on Potter, let's sit down on the bed and Sev will do what he needs to do." Draco steered the shorter boy over to the foot of the bed before pushing him down and sitting next to him, Harry's hand automatically gripping Draco's for comfort.

"Right, there are two options Mr Potter. The first is a spell that will glow different colours depending on the results. The second is that I can give you a potion and you will have to tell me if you feel something, it will tingle or warm you up or a variety of other things or you'll feel nothing at all. Which do you prefer the idea of?" Harry shrugged while looking away from the man. "No, this is a choice that I need you to make, no one else can choose for you. Either way, you and I will have to have a discussion soon about certain things, or I can tell the headmaster and he will sort out a person of your choice to talk to instead."

"S-spell please then sir."

"Very well, this can take a while so you may want to lie back, get comfortable." Harry shook his head vehemently and gripped the hand tighter so Draco squeezed back. "Very well. Since there is such a wide range of outcomes from this spell I will explain the colours that appear only as they do so. Agreed?"

"Yes sir. Thank you." The room slipped into silence other than Snape muttering the spell under his breath so Draco decided to continue their conversation from before.

"You could be a healer?"

"Can you imagine me as a healer? I'd end up with people coming in and telling me that they are sick with infatuation or some sort of rubbish like that."

"Yeah, just think of all those poor witches whose heart you will have to break. It's horrifying just thinking about it."

"You could work at the twins shop. I doubt your father would approve of you working for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. You could do all the brewing and coming up with new potion pranks or something."

"I doubt THEY'D approve of me working for them."

"They're the only Weasley's that still talk to ME. Besides, you aren't who we thought you were and I'd vouch for you to them. Then there is the added point of me being the one who gave them all the money to start up the shop."

"That would be fun, I could use my godfather as a test subject. You'd like that wouldn't you Sevvy?" Draco taunted knowing that the man couldn't respond without ruining the spell but the boys both grinned at the glare he received.

"Godfather?"

"Yes, unfortunately. For me or for him I'm not sure."

"Would you do that then?"

"Yeah, I mean I wouldn't want you to pull strings, if they didn't want me to work there I wouldn't want you to make them. It would be cool though. Teacher?"

"What would I teach?"

"Defense. You did well teaching students last year, I hear. Secret club and all but rumour still goes around."

"They're my friends though, were my friends. People I trusted. It wasn't exactly hard what I was teaching them."

"Didn't you get every single one of them to cast a full patronus, including Longbottom, at least once?" Harry looked at him with brows raised in shock. "I told you that rumour goes around."

"That's still not that hard to do."

"We haven't been taught it in class yet, and you managed to teach a substantial amount of students to do it before they should've been able to. That's impressive. Who knows, maybe you'll be the one to break 'The Curse'." Harry smiled at the teen but before he could respond a sphere of light began to grow in front of Harry's stomach and the words were lost as all three looked towards it. Slowly it changed from pure white into a swirls of blue and pink, curling around each other like smoke.

"Does that mean it's positive Sir?"

"That is the first thing it shows. The colours show the gender."

"But it's two, does that mean it's a hermaphrodite or something?"

"No, they are swirling around each other but not merging, that means boy, and girl."

"So, hermaphrodite?"

"No. So, twins. One boy and one girl."

"Shit."

"Language Potter. Although perhaps, on this occasion, that was a justified response, if calm. How long?"

"Sir?"

"How long has it been? When did this happen?"

"Depends on the father I guess. Between four months and yesterday. Although I'm figuring we can rule out those two extremes."

"Yes, it will likely be somewhere in the middle giving how small you are still and how conclusive the results were. You weren't at school 4 months ago, it isn't just at Hogwarts this happens, is it?" Harry shook his head as tears welled up in his eyes.

"What do I do?" Severus looked at the two boys in front of him and placed himself on Harry's other side, wrapping an arm gently around the teen.

"What do you want to do?"

"I'm NOT killing them. I'm 16, I don't know how I'd take care of them. I will NOT let them grow up like I did." Harry seemed to stop to think but it was soon clear that he was caught in a memory so Draco intervened before Snape could.

"Where are you?" he whispered.

"Privet Drive."

"No, who am I?"

"Dra-Draco Malfoy."

"So where are we?"

"In our dorm... with Professor Snape."

"Good. You alright?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't take them back home with me, I won't let them be hurt like that, be starved and beaten and locked away and raped. I won't do that."

"No one is saying you have to Mr Potter."

"Where do I leave them when I'm gone then, who's going to look after them?"

"Who's saying you're going back to them either? I sure as hell won't let you." Draco seemed sure of himself and his words as he squeezed the younger's hand once more.

"Mr Malfoy is correct, I also will not allow you to go back. Which is why I'll need you to tell me everything so I can make sure you don't have to."

"He calls you Sev but you call him Mr Malfoy, why?"

"He doesn't normally, only in public."

"That makes more sense."

"He's my Sevvykins and I'm his dragon, isn't that right Sev?" A playful growl emanated from the man making Harry pull away and into Draco as he mistook it for genuine anger.

"I told you not to call me that, I'm not a pet or a child." Snape looked at the cowering teen and stood from the bed to kneel in front of him. "I'm sorry for scaring you. Now, it's late so both of you should get some sleep, Mr Potter can I see you tomorrow? Think tonight about what you want to do and we'll figure it out." The teen looked at Draco with panic in his eyes.

"You don't want to be alone with him, do you?" Draco whispered in his ear as he drew closer to the teen, ensuring that Snape wasn't listening in with a wordlessly erected silencing charm much to the man's annoyance but he let them talk nonetheless.

"No. What if- what if he-"

"He won't try anything."

"But what if he does?"

"He won't."

"But he might."

"He won't but if you are that worried make sure you have your wand accessible and hex him."

"So you think he will try something as well then!"

"No."

"You told me what to do if he does, that means that he might." Draco raised a hand to Harry's cheek while holding his other hand tighter.

"HE WON'T. I promise. I was just trying to point out that you are able to defend yourself."

"Like I did against the others?"

"I'm not talking about them, I'm talking about Sev. I know him better than anyone else, he won't try anything."

"I don't want to Malfoy," tears began forming in the bottle green eyes but were wiped away by the blonde as they began falling.

"What if you didn't have to be alone with him?" Harry looked up at him with hope filled eyes. "I take it that would be alright?"

"Yes."

"You'll have to ask if he's alright with another person being there. Not because he'll want to try anything but because these sort of discussions he usually likes to have with the individual and no one else so they aren't biased." Harry nodded and wiped his eyes while Draco took down the ward and he turned back towards the man.

"Can Malfoy come?"

"I'd prefer if he didn't."

"If he doesn't nor will I." Draco rolled his eyes subtly as the teen worked to get his own way.

"Mr Potter, these conversations tend to be rather personal in nature and I have found before that children won't always tell the full extent of their abuse if they have a companion present."

"He knows the worst of it already."

"Mr Potter-"

"Me and Malfoy, or neither of us. Choose!"

"Fine, you will both be reporting to my office after breakfast tomorrow and we will talk for the entire weekend if we have to. If I think that you are hiding things because Draco is there, I will send him away. Understood?"

"That will be the end of the talk then. You send him away and I will go too." Snape huffed and walked out of the room, away from the stubborn teenage, he knew that the boy obviously had a reason but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"I'm just going to see Sev out. I'll be right back." Draco followed the man, shutting the door between Harry and the two of them.

"Why Dragon?"

"Why what?"

"Is he so stubborn?"

"He's not. He's scared. You forget, he's just found out he's having twins as a result of rape and we don't know who by because he doesn't know which one of many got him pregnant. First his uncle, then his dorm mates. He doesn't think he'll be safe with you, he thinks you'll be just another name on the list of his attackers."

"I would never-"

"I know, but he doesn't and he is the one who actually matters at the moment. Wouldn't you say?" Snape nodded. "Goodnight then Sev, we'll see you tomorrow." When Draco walked back in the room he saw Harry stood in front of the mirror with his shirt raised to show off his stomach.

"How Malfoy?"

"Well, the birds and the bees."

"Very funny. You saw the state of my stomach before, not necessarily the cuts as that could have been beforehand but the injuries and bruises, how did they survive that?"

"Strength, like the man carrying them." Draco went and led on the bed, Harry soon coming to join him as they faced each other once more. "What are you going to do then?"

"I don't know. I won't kill them, and I won't let them return with me. I don't know what other options there are."

"You could give them up for adoption, or you could keep them and raise them yourself. They are the only options really, Sev's already pointed out that you aren't going back so you can stop thinking about that idea."

"Where else am I meant to go Malfoy?"

"Where am I meant to go Potter? I can't return to my father, you can't return to your uncle. We're in the same boat in that aspect. So, keep them or give them up?"

"I grew up not knowing my parents, I don't want them to grow up not knowing me, but I'm 16. What the fuck do I know about being a parent?"

"About the same amount as most people who are having their first child, or first two in your case." Harry chuckled slightly at this comment but it wasn't full of glee or genuine laughter. "You'll figure it out. You've never let anything stop you before and the little I know you means that you won't start now."

"I'm still only 16."

"Then you ask for help from others if you need it, if you decide to keep them."

"I want to but I wouldn't be a good father."

"Doubtful that would be the case. If it was what you wanted, you'd manage." Harry led there thinking over Draco's words as the blonde remained silent to allow him to draw his own conclusions.

"Do you mind being there tomorrow?" Draco was shocked at the sudden change of topic but didn't let it faze him.

"No. If he does send me away at some point though I think you should continue the conversation with him. You'd be perfectly safe Potter, he wouldn't try anything."

"No. I- if anything I'd be more likely to tell you than I am to tell him or any other adult."

"Why?"

"They never help. Not really, they always say that they will but they never do. I don't expect you to help so you won't disappoint me when you don't. Adults have always meant pain to me, only lately have people my age been added into that category, and only some of them anyway."

"He would help if you would tell him. Just as I would help if I could."

"I- this Summer was bad Malfoy, worse than usual for me. I'm not being alone with he or any of the professors if I can help it."

"Why was it worse than usual?"

"You'll find out tomorrow."

"Yes, but if you're more likely to tell me than you are Sev, tell me now. Then if there is anything you don't tell him I'll know and can remind you to or you can get me to tell him if you don't want to say it yourself."

"You- you saw what he carved into my stomach. He found out that I am gay at the start of the holidays. It-it wasn't the first time that he did things to me like that but he decided that meant I liked what he did to me. For-for the first time it was like he would... sell me. He would show my picture to friends and colleagues and if they wanted a go, they would pay him to- to have some private time with me. He would turn a blind eye to anything they did and ignore me mostly. If someone was dissatisfied or I didn't finish my chores then he would punish me.

"I- I was locked back in my old cupboard unless I had a 'visitor' when I would be made to use the bedroom they gave me in second year. I guess I got more food than usual this year, he would feed me at least every other day, as some 'clients' complained I was too skinny, I didn't make for a good fuck.

"I came back to Hogwarts and the guys in the dorm saw the word 'FAG' on my stomach so they demanded to know the truth. I told them that I was gay and that night they beat me, well Neville didn't but he refused to participate so they locked him out of the dorm while they did what they wanted." Tears began to fall as Harry sobbed against Draco, hiding his face as he forced himself to continue.

"They got worse day by day as the news spread through the whole house and after the first fortnight of beatings Se-Seamus got frustrated at the lack of sex so he decided to use me. He spread it that I was good for 'stress relief' so I began getting an increasing number of Gryffindor's visiting my bed in the night no matter what I tried."

Draco pressed a kiss to the crown of Harry's head as he continued crying into their embrace. Slowly the crying subsided and Malfoy loosened his grip as Harry pulled away and wiped at his eyes forcefully.

"Sorry Malfoy."

"Don't be. You don't have to apologise. You're allowed to cry."

"Oh, well then, thanks."

"My pleasure."

"I- it's late. I'm going to go to bed, long day tomorrow. Goodnight Malfoy."

"Night Potter, see you in the morning." Draco watched the younger teen walked out of the room and shut the door behind him before hearing his own door being shut and the obvious click of a lock being done. Both boys got into their pyjamas before falling asleep, Draco silently wishing for a roommate as he drifted off while Harry wrapped his arms around his stomach, protecting his babies from the world rather than protecting himself from pain as he was earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day Harry awoke first so he was already dressed and reading in their 'common room' when Draco walked out of his own bedroom with bleary eyes and messy hair to rival Harry's making the younger teen grin.

"How are you awake so early?" He asked as he walked over to the sofa and sat next to the boy. "Coffee?"

"Fairly sure that's on a no-go list for pregnant women, I'm guessing wizards are the same."

"Right, right. Do you want anything?"

"No thank you." Draco nodded and summoned himself a cup of coffee before leaning back against the sofa and shutting his eyes as he held the warm cup within his hands.

"What?" He asked when he felt eyes on him and he cracked open one eyelid slightly to look at Harry.

"Nothing. Just- never seen you so unkempt."

"It is a rare sight. Normally I'm up before everyone else in Slytherin."

"Why? If you're tired, why do you not sleep for longer?"

"Hello, have you seen the state of my hair? It is not a quick fix I can tell you that now. What about you? It's not even 6 yet, why are you awake?"

"I'm used to having to get up at 5 so I'm ready to start breakfast for the Dursley's and to do my chores. Even here I can't seem to break the habit of 5am. I tend to get ready and then just sit and read or do homework."

"You don't have any chores, just go back to bed."

"I could lay in bed but I won't go back to sleep so I might as well get up, otherwise I get restless."

"Mmm, fair enough." Draco took a long gulp of his coffee before shutting both eyes again as the room slipped back into silence. Once the cup was empty Draco vanished it and sat up, stretching before standing and walking back towards his bedroom. "Come on, if you're awake you can keep me company. Bring your book if you want." Harry's eyes widened in fear but he followed the blonde all the same. Draco began rummaging through his closet before he realised that Harry was stood staring at him and looking as though he were about to cry and Draco realised his mistake.

"I'm going in the bathroom to get ready for the day, you can sit in the chair or lay on the bed or sit on the floor, whatever you want. You can read your book if you want but be prepared for me talking, and most likely moaning. I'm not going to try anything Potter." Harry nodded but only really relaxed when Draco pulled out a pair of trousers and a shirt for the day, disappearing into the bathroom and shutting the door. Harry sat on the edge of the bed and led back so that he was half on and half off the piece of furniture. He held his book above him as he read and was content doing so until Draco opened the bathroom door and shouted.

"Oi Potter!" Instantly the book fell from his hands in his surprise and landed on his face making him exclaim in pain drawing the other out of the bathroom to look at what had happened. "Jeez Potter, I just wanted you to pass me my bag, I didn't want you to injure yourself. You alright?" Harry groaned from under the book before he lifted it off his face and Draco couldn't contain the laugh he let out.

"I think I broke my glasses."

"Yes you did, I think you broke your dignity too." Draco pulled the two halves of the glasses off Harry's ears and pointed his wand at them, instantly repairing them before placing the glasses back on Harry's face as he tried to hide in embarrassment.

"What did you want?"

"I'll get it Potter, wouldn't want you to trip over your feet or something. Who'd of thought reading was such a dangerous task for you to do."

Harry scowled at the boy's retreating back as he returned to the bathroom. Deciding that Harry had had enough of reading for now he pulled his feet up on the bed as he curled up on his side facing the bathroom door.

"When are we meant to go down to see Snape?"

"He said after breakfast so he'll be expecting us to head down as soon as we've finished. We'll have to sit with our own houses though but I doubt any of them are dumb enough to try anything in the great hall so we should be alright. If we make sure that we leave together afterwards I'll make sure I protect you from any lions' claws."

"I'll protect you from the snakes' fangs too."

"No need. House rules. Slytherins are to present a united front to the rest of the school at all times. That's why they are only able to attack me in the dorms."

"Still, I've got your back. With me you'll be even more of a target for Gryffindors."

"We look after each other then." The two slipped into a comfortable silence until Harry heard a frustrated growl coming from the bathroom.

"You alright there Malfoy?"

"My hair is not cooperating today. How do you manage it? It's infuriating."

"Ahh, I manage because no matter what I try it will do nothing else. Believe me, many have tried. Hermione even tried straightening it one day and five minutes later it was back to this. Saves time in the morning though." Another growl made Harry laugh. "Want some help?"

"You certainly can't make it worse."

"Is that a yes Malfoy?"

"Please." Harry walked into the bathroom and laughed outright at the sight of Draco with his comb stuck in his hair as he tried to detangle it, only making it worse.

"Stop trying, you can't even see what it is that you're doing. Let me." Draco's hands dropped to his side as Harry took up the position and began the slow and methodical task of separating Draco's tresses from the comb. Once it was free he lent against the counter with a smile and watched as Draco fought the comb through his hair once more.

"Thank you."

"No worries. Was this to make me feel better about dropping my book on my face, you tie your comb to your hair?"

"I wish I could say yes if only to save MY dignity but I'd be lying. Like I said, my hair is really not cooperating today." Harry ran his fingers through his hair, but it remained firmly in its natural mess.

"I know the feeling." This time it was Draco's turn to laugh before turning towards Harry and waving his comb threateningly at the boy.

"Granger gets to straighten it, I demand an attempt to sort out your hair."

"Not now. It seems as though we'll have to head to breakfast before you've even finished your own at this rate." Draco cast a quick tempus and his eyes widened as he began trying to fix his hair with renewed vigour. Harry jumped up onto the counter and spread his legs slightly, enough for him to pull Draco backwards towards him so he was stood in the gap before stealing the comb. Draco glared at him in the mirror but Harry only smirked as he began sorting out the back of Draco's hair, working the comb slowly through the knotted hair until it went through without resistance and he reached forward to dangle the comb in front of the blonde's face.

"Don't act so smug Potter, it doesn't suit you, you look like a snake."

"Snake at heart Malfoy. That's where the hat wanted me to go but I said no. You're welcome by the way, not that I said a word."

"You were smirking at me and you know it."

"Well, perhaps."

"As for you being a Snake, well, that you will have to explain while I try and fix your hair."

"Fine. You won't like it but if that's what you want. You going to be much longer? Breakfast has already started now, I figure if we get down there sooner rather than later the less students we will encounter."

"Urgh, very well. This will have to do for today, you're lucky we're only seeing Sev for making that suggestion. Out the way then, just got to do my teeth and get some shoes then I'm ready." Harry jumped down from the counter and returned to Draco's bedroom to put his shoes back on from where he had toed them off before curling up on the other's bed.

The walk down to the Great Hall was a silent one but the two took comfort out of the simple presence of the other. The walk was not as long for either of them from their new rooms so they made it to the Great Hall quicker than expected, both thankful for this meaning that there was less students there although there was a black-haired potions master there already watching both boys appraisingly as they sat down and began eating, segregated from the rest of the early risers from their houses. Slowly the hall began filling but they were both ignored until Harry tensed as a hand ran across his shoulders before someone sat down beside him. Draco began glaring at Seamus, while Snape watched to see the interaction and if it were something that he needed to ask the younger teen about.

"I missed you in the dorm last night Harry. I was looking forward to our special time together. Since I made the mistake of telling how good you were I've got less time with you. Perhaps we should rectify that fact soon." A finger ran down Harry's jawline drawing a whimper from the teen as he shut his eyes in an attempt to ignore what was happening. A tear escaped his eyes and Seamus quickly caught it on his finger before licking off the salty water and humming approvingly.

He stood once more and continued walking down the table to where the majority of the early students were sat, Harry had decided he couldn't eat any more as soon as the boy had sat down, so he also stood and left the hall drawing the attention of two Slytherins, one of which jumped up to follow him.

"Potter!" Draco called as he spotted Harry disappearing down one of the nearby corridors. Harry started at the shout but quickly realised it was Draco as he neared and wrapped Harry in his arms. "Come on. I know the password for Snape's office, we can wait for him in there so that we're away from any other students possibly walking in." Harry shook his head.

"No- don't wanna get in trouble- hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, he doesn't KNOW you. Come on, we won't get in trouble. He knows that I am the only one who knows his password so when he gets alerted someone is in there he'll know it's me and he'll guess you as well. I promise you he won't mind. He probably will finish breakfast before coming down to check as he'll realise it was me and he'll want to give us time."

"O-okay." Draco wiped away the stray tears with the cuff of his shirt before taking Harry's hand in his own and pulling him down through the dungeons towards the man's office, both hiding in alcoves and behind tapestries when a student was nearing. Eventually they made it down to their destination without seeing anyone and Draco gave the password to unlock the door, walking in with Harry before pulling the door shut behind them.

"Seamus, he- he was the first, wasn't he?" Harry nodded and sunk to the floor in the middle of the room, wrapping his arms around himself. Draco instantly followed suit without caring about being sat on the floor as he pulled the curled up Harry into his lap and held him tight. It was in that position that Snape found them after he had knocked on the door (ensuring there was no one else around) to alert the teens of his arrival as Draco had done the night before in their rooms.

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy. Thank you both for coming." Harry straightened and stood up before offering Draco a helping hand, and sitting in one of the two chairs opposite Snape at his desk. "I had intended to first ask about your injuries yesterday but the breakfast this morning has rather changed my plans. First off, you both left without finishing your meal, would you like something to eat?" Both boy's shook their head, Harry more sure of his answer than Draco so he summoned a bowl of fruit between them which Draco quickly snatched an apple from. "You sure Mr Potter? You are currently eating for three don't forget."

"How could I forget that? I'm sure thank you sir, I think if I eat anything I might vomit."

"Morning sickness?"

"No sir." Harry hadn't met Snape's eyes since he walked into the room and he still refused to do so now. Shutting down his emotions slowly so that he didn't have to think about the upcoming conversation.

"Very well. Should we start with what happened this morning or is there a story behind the interaction?"

"Story sir."

"Okay. Let us start with your injuries yesterday then."

"Part of the story sir."

"Have you come to a conclusion about what you want to do with regards the twins?"

"No sir."

"Well, what are your thoughts on the matter?"

"I can't kill them. I don't want them to grow up without knowing me like I grew up not knowing my real parents. I don't want to give them away but I don't want them to go to the Dursley's and grow up like I did. At the same time I know nothing about being a father or looking after children and I'm only 16 so I can't exactly provide a good life for them."

"You will not be returning to them if I have anything to do with it. You're comments seem as though you would rather keep them."

"What would I do with 2 babies while I'm at school? And I'm meant to kill a madman or be killed by him, my prospects aren't exactly good there. Either way they will probably end up growing up without me and I JUST DON'T KNOW!" Snape raised an eyebrow at the boys outburst while Draco held out his hand in a silent offer of companionship as he had discovered that Harry appreciated over the last 12 hours or so. "Sorry sir," Harry whispered.

"Thank you Mr Potter. Do you want to keep them?"

"More than anything but I don't see how I can."

"I told you to decide what you wanted and then we would figure it out together. I will not go back on that now. You are not an irresponsible child who got pregnant of your own stupidness, you're a child who is now pregnant because you were raped. That was not your choice, this is."

"Thank you sir." For the first time Harry met the man's gaze as he sent a tentative half-smile at him with his thanks before ducking his head once more.

"You're welcome Potter. We will come up with all the arrangements before the end of your pregnancy although for that we will need to find out precisely how far along you already are. Not necessarily now, if you choose, but soon, the rest of the staff will have to learn of your situation as past a certain time you shouldn't be in the room while brewing and you won't be allowed to practise spells against another student. Likewise, you should stop playing quidditch in case something happens, you often seem to be the player that gets injured. As for after the year, we will find you somewhere to go where you can live with your babies and with someone that you would trust to raise them if the worst did happen in the upcoming war."

"Okay."

"Right then, when did this all start?"

"Want the whole story?"

"If we are to protect you and your children from your family then yes, whole story. I will ask again though, does Mr Malfoy have to be here?"

"If you want me to be here then yes he does. We made an agreement last night. He knows the worst of it, the bits that I won't want to tell you. He's either going to get me to tell you or he'll show you the memory of me saying it if I can't bring myself to tell you. I will not hide anything from you because Malfoy is here, if anything I will hide things because YOU are here."

"Very well, but if I suspect you are hiding things he will be gone."

"Fine, because I'll be gone with him."

"YOU'LL STAY UNTIL I'VE GOT EVERYTHING I WANT FROM YOU!" Snape shouted but instantly realised his mistake as Harry's eyes widened and his breath picked up speed while Draco shot a glare at his godfather before focusing on the other teen's whispers.

"You promised Malfoy. You promised me. What-what does he want? You promised he wouldn't try anything. You-you promised!" Tears were flowing freely down Harry's cheeks and he drew his feet into the chair, hiding his face in his knees. Draco knelt down in front of Harry's chair and raised his hand to the boy's cheek, pulling his gaze down to Draco's.

"I did promise, and I stand by it. Just because SEV IS AN IDIOT does not mean that he will try anything with you. I still stick with my promise Harry. He won't try anything. Remember what I told you last night, about protecting yourself?" Harry shook his head.

"What?"

"No, you've got to remember because I meant that just as much as I meant my promise that you are safe with Sev."

"He won't let me go Malfoy," whimpered Harry.

"He will. We can go now if you want. I don't want you to, I think you should tell Sev the whole story so he can help, but if you want to, we can."

"You think I should stay?"

"I think we should stay." Harry nodded so Draco transfigured the chair the boy was sat on into a plush armchair before sitting on the arm of the chair and wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders as he cautiously looked towards the man while holding his breath in trepidation.

"I'm sorry. Draco is right, and it is the only time I will admit to this, I'm an idiot. You can leave when you wish but I echo his thoughts about wanting you to stay. I can't help you if you don't tell me." Harry released his breath shakily when the man agreed that he was able to leave when he wanted.

"You're okay Potter, you can talk to him. Make sure your children are safe."

"Low blow Malfoy. Where do you want me to start sir? It'll probably be easier if you ask questions and I'll answer."

"Very well. We have had detentions before Mr Potter, and numerous times. You have not been nervous about being alone with me before. Is this a recent development, the rape?"

"No sir. It- it just was worse than normal this summer."

"Is it your family?"

"Kinda, it's also partly the-the other-" Harry looked to Draco for help.

"The other Gryffindor males," he supplied for the teen who was embarrassed and nervous to sell-out his housemates no matter what they've done.

"During term time?"

"Yes sir."

"Was that what the episode was about this morning with Mr Finnegan?"

"Yes sir."

"Just him?"

"All the upper years apart from Neville sir. He's the-the most frequent though, shall we say."

"When did this start?"

"2 weeks into the term sir."

"When was the last time?"

"As I told you last night, the day before yesterday sir."

"2 months!? Why did you not tell anyone?"

"Tell who? Who would actually care enough to help? It's not like you can punish half a house on the word of one student, not when the other half are sticking up for them."

"There are ways of getting the truth, surely you remember the truth serum from last year?"

"I thought her using that was illegal or something."

"It is unless we have cause to suspect an unforgivable act has taken place."

"I've never exactly found an adult I could trust sir. Believe me, if it wasn't for Malfoy, I wouldn't be here now with even the slightest shred of hope you might be different."

"I'll prove it to you, no matter how long it takes. I will help you and I will not, intentionally, give you a reason not to trust me."

"If you say so sir."

"Have they only been raping you?"

"No sir. They were purely beating me up for the first two weeks and continued that as well."

"Badly?" Harry shrugged so the man looked to Draco instead.

"Probably the wrong question. What would seem bad to us doesn't faze Potter at all. Can I show him what your stomach looked like?"

"After the Dittany. The other part isn't relevant yet." Draco nodded once and took an empty vial from the potions master, drawing the memory out with his wand and placing the glowing wisps into it, corking it afterwards. He passed it back to the man who told them to wait as he got his pensieve from his rooms through the connected door.

"Thanks."

"Pleasure. I'm here for you."

"I know, and I'm glad." Snape walked back in his rooms and placed the stone bowl down on his desk, emptying the vial into it before looking at the swirling image of Harry's torso.

"Why do you say that wasn't bad?"

"Well, it isn't. Not really. I get far worse at home."

"Home. How old were you when those beatings started?"

"I don't know." The man looked towards Draco with an eyebrow raised which Harry noticed. "But I don't! It's been as long as I can remember, not as bad when I was really young though as I doubt I would have survived the beating I get now at that age. I had a broken collarbone when I was 2 or 3 but I don't know exactly! Don't send him away!"

"I'm not going to send Mr Malfoy away child. He can stay. You really don't know, do you? The only life you know is being hurt?"

"Right from the moment that Voldemort laughed as he killed my mother."

"So you don't know when the beating started, only the first broken bone. Did they do anything else when you were really young?"

"They'd shut me in my cupboard without food but that was only if I did something wrong or if I didn't finish all my chores or if I used accidental magic. Well, no, that last one was what tended to cause my earliest broken bones, other than my cousin."

"Your cupboard?"

"My bedroom. It's the cupboard under the stairs. I figured you knew, that's where my Hogwarts letter was addressed to, I thought all the teachers knew."

"Is that why Mr Malfoy and I found you in the cupboard last night?"

"No one else can fit in my cupboard, I'm safe there." Harry tried to duck his head in shame.

"It's okay child. I understand the need to have a sanctuary." Harry nodded thankfully at the man for not judging or belittling him for hiding in the wardrobe.

"If I was in my cupboard I knew that I might not be getting any food but I also wasn't getting beaten or- or raped sir. I take comfort in small spaces as long as I can get out of them of my own free will."

"Have you always slept in the cupboard?"

"Before my second year here, in that summer, they gave me Dudley's second bedroom. Ron and the twins, they came and pulled the bars off my window and saved me. It had multiple locks and I was fed through a cat flap they put in."

"Why did you not continue to have that bedroom?"

"I did for a few summers but then this year they- they got told what happened to Siri and so they didn't have to be scared of my godfather anymore. They told me what I had to write in the letters to him anyway so he didn't check on me but without the threat of him looming over their head it was back to normal."

"You could have found a way to tell us in those letters, we could have helped."

"How? By writing them in blood or something? Besides, no one wants to help ME, they want to help the Boy-Who-Lived, the Saviour. They don't want to help me so that I live, they want my help so that THEY live. Who do you trust when everyone in your life only sees you as what you can do for them?"

"You trust someone that has always taken a mockery of your fame so you know that isn't why they're helping."

"What, like you sir? Tell me, you thought I was a pampered prince, what would you have believed if I sent you a letter asking for help? Me, or your own thoughts of me and that I was just attention seeking?"

"I wouldn't have trusted you but I'd have still checked it out, would have come and looked around to see if you were telling me the truth."

"But you wouldn't have believed me. That's my point. You claim I ask someone who hates me as then I know why they're helping. If it wasn't for you forming your own opinion, you wouldn't have helped. In what way is that making me trust someone who hates me more than someone who is using me?"

"Because I don't want anything from you. Yes, I wouldn't have trusted you outright but I would have helped without expecting anything."

"You never expect anything of me."

"That's just because you're dreadful at potions and I refuse to let a child suffer alone with the prospect of having to defeat the Dark Lord on his own, without help. You don't let people help but in this you have hundreds by your side. I expect you to know that even if I hated you, I'm your professor, you should know that means I'll still protect you from anything. As my student and as the son of my best friend."

"And the son of your enemy."

"Yes well, no one is perfect." Harry cracked a smile at this comment and didn't bother responding so that the argument ended on a high note, Snape also smiling gently at the teen as he looked at him. Harry had completely forgotten about the boy sat of the arm of his chair as well as the arm that wrapped around his own shoulders which Snape was glad for, it meant that Harry likely wouldn't stop talking because of Draco so the second teen was pure comfort rather than distraction. "How many times have your bones been broken and what was the worst?"

"Isn't there a spell for that sir? It'll take too long otherwise and I really can't remember the answer."

"Yes, but it'll show every broken bone, not just ones done by them, also quidditch and in fights here."

"So produce a list and I'll cross of the ones that weren't done by them."

"Very well." Snape set up some parchment and a quill behind him and performed the spell to begin listing bones before returning to his questions. "Which was the worst?"

"I don't know. I always think about my collarbone when I was young being the worst but that could just be because it was the first. Before fourth year was pretty bad, he broke 3 ribs and punctured my lung but I guess that is then the lung that makes me think that more so that the broken bones. Jaw and hip were probably the most painful. Yeah, I'm going with hip."

"That isn't even the full list of injuries child, you've already been through a lot. How did he break your hip?"

"He's fat, what can I say. He orgasmed and dropped his weight onto me, broke a hip. I still had to do my chores but I couldn't stand for too long so I was sat doing the flowerbeds and stood when he was driving into the driveway but he sped up so I couldn't get out of the way and hit me on my side. I think that just sort of solidified the break rather than that being the cause of the break."

"How old were you then?"

"11 maybe. Dobby, a house elf, had appeared and dropped a cake on Vernon's boss to make my family try and keep me out of school in second year but it just made him mad."

"Would that be the very same Dobby that used to work for the Malfoy family?"

"Ahh, yes. I sort of tricked Lucius into handing Dobby my sock so he was free."

"Cunning."

"I don't think he thought so sir."

"No I can't imagine he would."

"He tried to use the Killing Curse on me. Why, I don't know, a far stronger wizard than him failed at that. Although I did have Dobby on my side who sent him flying to protect me." The quill suddenly dropped against the parchment so Snape turned and picked up the two items, handing them to Harry. "No ink sir."

"Self-inking quill. You won't need any."

"Yeah I've been told that before and it left its mark. Can I have a normal quill and some ink please?" Snape's brows furrowed in confusion but he took back the quill and gave Harry what he asked for.

"Can I get you to tell me about how they were caused once you have sorted out who did what?" Harry made a small hum of acknowledgment as he continued working through the list, mumbling to himself as he went.

"Dated, that makes this easier- was that when Dudley- that was car- ahh, that's when Dudley- Vernon, Vernon, Vernon, Dudley, Piers, Vernon- quidditch, stupid Lockhart- basalisk maybe- quidditch- DA- Draco Malfoy-" That earned the teenager a raised eyebrow from the man so he grinned sheepishly. "-quidditch practise, stupid third years- Gryffindors for the win. There you go," Harry stated simply as he handed everything back as though his commentary had been in his head.

"The crossed out ones with a 'Q' are quidditch I take it?"

"Yes sir. 'DA' is, well, the DA last year. 'V' is in the fights with Voldie. 'A' is accident. 'B' is basalisk, although there's only one of those. 'G' is Gryffindors. All the others I've written the name next to."

"The one I'm most intrigued by at the moment is Draco Malfoy, on the first day of this term, had you already started fighting that early in the year?"

"I was spying on him and the other Slytherins on the train so he punched me and broke my nose when the train stopped. Deserved it."

"Very well. How would you like to do this, by person, chronologically, or work backwards from now?"

"Whatever, it makes no odds for me as long as you point out which one you're talking about."

"What is VC?"

"Vernon's Clients. Ignore them, for now at least. You can come back to that after we explain this last summer to you." Neither Slytherin missed the way that he said 'we' so Draco knew that his help would be needed and Snape realised that if he wanted to know what seems like the worst part of the story he would have to let his godson stay in the room although he wasn't finding it as disagreeable with Harry as he would with other student's. The age difference between the cases he normally deals with at the start of school and Harry proving that he would have to allow a different approach.

"Indeed I shall come back to those injuries, they may be few but still worrisome. The one's that are not crossed out were at home I take it?"

"Yes Sir."

"So, we have Vernon, Petunia, those I know. Dudley is your... cousin. Who are Ripper, and Piers?"

"Dudley is my cousin, Piers is his best friend. Ripper is Aunt Marge's dog, not my aunt though sir, Dudley's, she is Uncle Vernon's sister."

"That would be the woman you inflated before your third year when you ran away from home, yes?"

"Yes sir, although quite by accident. She said that my father was a drunk and my mother was bad blood which is why I have to attend St. Brutus' School for the Criminally Insane."

"This Piers, your cousins friend, how did he manage to break your wrist?"

"Dudley's gang was Harry Hunting and they found me so he held me whilst the others got to punch me, wanting his own turn he broke my wrist. I think he just meant to hurt me though sir, I don't think he intended to break anything. Nor Dudley, most of those breaks were him not knowing his own strength and my own fragility."

"HE BROKE YOUR THIGH! THE HARDEST BONE IN YOUR BODY!"

"He sat on me to hold me down and get me in trouble. He's not much smaller than Vernon, only in height."

"And this group of five bones, including your shin, wrist and cheek?"

"To be fair, that wasn't him so much as me trying to escape from him, he was chasing me and somehow I ended up on the roof of the school only I span around in shock and fell off the roof. Totally my fault now I think about it, you can change them to 'A'." Harry picked up the quill and went to change it but the man moved the parchment out of his reach.

"I feel it is suitably categorised." The two continued working through the list, jumping all over the place as Severus selected an injury at random, Draco not moving from his position of half-hugging Harry in fear of disturbing him.

"That's all broken bones done, and it is now well after lunch. I expect you both to eat a full meal now, if you can't I have got a nutrient potion you will be taking if I deem the amount of food to be unsatisfactory. As it is you should begin drinking these soon anyway Harry so I have brewed up the first month's worth of pre-natal potions."

"Oh, thank you sir."

"You had expressed last night that you would not terminate the pregnancy so I thought it would be wise to begin making you what you would need." Harry chewed on his lip for a few seconds before walking over to the man and giving him a quick hug and whispered thanks before retreating back to Draco in embarrassment, unknowing of the obsidian eyes that followed his movements with curiousity and a gentle smile. The three sat in silence as they all ate the plate of food that had been delivered by the house elves, Harry drinking the first of many potions afterwards while scrunching up his nose and gratefully accepting the pumpkin juice that Draco offered him.

"Right, now we have covered that list, or a fair chunk of it anyway, let's move on. I'm intrigued by a comment you made earlier. What quill?" Harry raised his eyebrows in silent questioning. "You asked for ink because the last one left its mark."

"Oh, Umbridge last year. In our detentions she made me write with a Blood Quill I believe she called it."

"A BLACK Quill?" Harry shrugged his shoulders and fury grew on the man's face. Instantly he pushed himself in front of Draco as if protecting him while shaking in fear himself. "I'm not angry at you, child."

"B-but you are angry."

"At the person who did this to you." Harry still seemed to be wary of the man's actions so Draco reached around his waist and pulled him into a hug from where he was sat behind him. He rested his head between Harry's shoulder blades until the teen had relaxed enough to sit back down and he resumed the one armed hug from before.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on then, tell me the story of this Summer. Why it was worse than normal and the events with the Gryffindors and what 'Vernon's Clients' means." Harry began telling the same story that he told Draco the night before, occasionally stopping to look to Draco for support and always receiving it every time.

"What was it that Mr Finnegan was doing this morning then?"

"He told me that he missed our- our 'special time together' last night because I didn't return to the dorm. He said- he said that he regretted telling the other's how- how I'm good for stress relief because he doesn't get to spend so much- so much time alone with me anymore." Snape had been worried at the previously detached way that he had been talking about everything but it became clear that the newest event was his breaking point as his breath quickened and he released quiet sobs between his words. He pulled out the potion vial that he had expected to need earlier but did not yet hand it over in his determination to see how the two teens would react and cope with the situation using the other's help.

Draco slid down between Harry's curled up form and the back of the chair before extended his legs out on either side and wrapping arms around the smaller boy's torso, one across his stomach while the other crossed diagonally up so his hand rested over Harry's heart. Pulling the teen back against his chest Draco began taking deep breaths, silently calming the younger as he began working to match his breathing. Snape had expected Harry to react badly to the other boy pressing behind him but even when stuck in his thoughts the presence of the other seemed to relax him for some reason and he was determined to figure out why he would relax in Draco's presence while cowering at the touch of other's.

"Anything else sir?" Harry asked quietly, longing to leave.

"You said to Draco earlier that he should only show me your stomach after the Dittany because it wasn't relevant yet. May I see the memory now so that I have all of the evidence I'll need to prevent you from going back to them?" Harry nodded so Draco tried to worm his wand out of his pocket without disturbing Harry to retrieve the thought while Snape continued talking. "Thank you, in that case there is one thing I would like to do before I give you the potions I've made for you and you can leave." Harry swallowed deeply.

"What would that be sir?" He began chewing on his lip while awaiting the answer.

"I want to do a test to show how far along you are and depending on the result to see how the babies are developing."

"I- that's okay sir."

"Thank you. It won't take long. Drink this for me?" Snape pulled out a second vial but this time he handed it over to the teen and watched as he swallowed it down. "You need to lift your shirt so we can see your belly." Harry lifted a hand to the hem of his shirt, pulling it above his stomach. His brows furrowed as he watched black ink slowly appearing on his stomach and beginning to form a number in front of their very eyes. "97. So it appears we misjudged how far along you are. 97 days so that would make it 3 months and 6 days. I'd assume you're lack of food over the summer holidays would account for how you are still not showing while carrying twins. This makes it all the more important for you to remember to take the nutrient potions EVERYDAY without fail."

"Yes sir."

"You can come to me if you need anything, no matter how trivial you may believe it to be. Right, you can lie down for the scan or you can stay standing but you have to try and stand as still as you can."

"Stand please."

"Very well, keep your shirt out of the way as well." Snape flicked his wand to the side and drew out a square which appeared white before whispering a spell at Harry's stomach and flicking his wand back towards the temporary white screen.

"What is that?" Draco asked quietly as a steady noise filled the room and the screen began to darken.

"That would be the heartbeats of Mr Potter and his twins." Harry smiled widely while focusing on the image that was appearing quickly in the room. "Are you okay there Mr Potter?" Harry nodded but still wouldn't take his eyes off the screen making Snape chuckle quietly. He conjured up a square of parchment and stared at the screen before pulling a blue wisp from his mind and pushing it into the parchment, capturing the image like a wizarding photograph but in reality was just a memory placed onto paper. He held the parchment in front of Harry in offering and the boy accepted it with a smile, looking down at the parchment where Severus had combined two of his memories in one so that you were able to see the picture that they were watching before but with the addition of the profile of the teen as he looked at the previously white screen with a genuinely happy smile. Once more Harry moved to wrap his arms around the potion master, not withdrawing as quickly this time but still not hanging around for longer than before, just long enough for the man to hesitantly return the gesture.

Once Harry had moved to hug the man the image on the white screen cut out and the heartbeats fell silent so when the boy moved back he looked around in confusion.

"I told you, you had to stay still." Harry looked down at the piece of parchment in his hands but before he could ask about it the man answered it himself. "That one won't fade away. It's not a spell, well it is, but it is a memory. As long as the parchment remains, the image will remain on it unless you get me to remove it for you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Mr Potter. Thank you for telling me everything today. You did well to do so. You can take the nutrient potions with you now. I was going to brew up some modified versions of certain potions that you may be wanting to take during your pregnancy such as a stomach settler if you do get any morning sickness over the next few weeks and I will have them to you as soon as I can."

"You don't have to do that for me sir."

"I know I don't but it is no less than I would do for another student in your position, if slightly more willingly rather than Madam Pomfrey making me do so."

"In that case, I'd appreciate that sir."

"Go on then you two. I probably took up more of your day than you wanted so you won't want to be here any longer. I want you both to head down to the Great Hall for the end of dinner, or back to your dorm and I will send a house elf with a meal, then return to your rooms for the evening. I will have to brew the Veritaserum before the Headmaster will go forward with any actions against the students who have done this to you so I want you to ensure that other than classes and meals you stick together, preferably in your rooms but in places with staff present otherwise." The two boys echoed their agreement simultaneously and the man nodded in acceptance before they walked away after informing the man of the decision to return to their rooms.

"I'm proud of you Potter," Draco stated firmly as he shut the door to their quarters, turning to see Harry pulling the picture out of his pocket and gazing at it.

"I didn't do anything."

"You told him your story."

"And now you both know how disgusting I am. Thrilling." Harry picked up his plate of food as it appeared and walked into his bedroom, shutting the door between them. Draco picked up his own plate and followed the teen, sitting down on Harry's bed before the raven-haired boy as he froze at the uninvited guest. He shut the door for a second time before walking to the other side of the bed and sitting next to Draco, both eating their food in silence that was only broken after they both finished their food and Draco took the plate from Harry and sent them both back down to the kitchen.

"You aren't disgusting." Harry huffed in disagreement so Draco turned to look him in the eye. "You are not disgusting." Harry looked away to the other side of the room causing the blonde to take hold of his chin and force him to look back. "Harry James Potter. You. Are. Not. Disgusting!" Draco let go of him but neither of them turned away this time, simply staring into the other's eyes as Draco tried to make him see the truth in his words while Harry searched for the same truth within the grey depths.

"Used then."

"Raped though."

"Calling it that doesn't change the facts, doesn't mean I haven't just been used and thrown away, that I'm not disgusting."

"It means exactly that. It means that you have had things stolen that were never anyone else's to take, only yours to give. It means that you aren't disgusting just because you have an arsehole of an uncle and homophobic housemates who seem to find sleeping with a man perfectly acceptable when it comes to them." Draco pushed himself down the bed so that he was led on his side. "Come here." Harry moved down next to him but wouldn't meet his gaze this time. "You aren't disgusting, okay? I will keep telling you that, for as long as I have to, to make you realise that fact."

"You mean that, don't you?"

"Like Sev has stuffed me full of Veritaserum." Harry moved closer to the other teen and relaxed when he felt arms wrapping around him. "I really am proud of you, you know? I know you didn't want to be there with him, so I'm glad you stayed."

"You wanted me to," Harry whispered into Draco's chest, glad his embarrassment was hidden in the embrace.

"I did want you to, that's why I'm pleased that you did. Sev can help you now, keep you safe."

"Do you think he will? Help that is."

"I know he will do everything he can to help." The younger boy nodded but didn't say anything else in answer so Draco let the conversation end. Eventually he realised that the smaller boy was falling asleep so he carefully extracted himself, took off Harry's shoes and covered him with a blanket earning a small, sleepy smile.

"Nigh' Malfoy."

"Goodnight." As soon as Draco shut the bedroom door behind him he heard the obvious sound of the door being locked and he looked back at the wood before retreating to his own room and going to bed once he was changed.

The following morning saw a repeat of the previous where Draco walked out of the room, only to see Harry sat on the sofa with a book. Summoning a cup of coffee, he sat down next to the other teen and began to drink in silence, only speaking when he finished his drink.

"What are you reading then Potter?"

"A book on wizard pregnancy that Dobby found for me this morning."

"Dobby's still around?"

"Yeah, I freed him but he likes working here as a free elf and he does what I ask through choice rather than having to obey as he feels loyal."

"We used to get in so much trouble together, Lucius would catch us playing together when I was really young, he never liked that very much. How's the book anyway, learnt much?"

"There are a lot of rules. A lot of things I can't do. A lot of things that I can't eat. A lot of things I should start doing. Apparently if a witch and a muggle, or a wizard and a muggle woman, have a child it could be either, but if a wizard and a muggle have a child it will definitely be magical because it is a magical birth due to the carrier so I know that my two will both be magic. Given the time frame and twins, I should be showing by now but, like Snape said, the lack of food probably changed that fact so once I have had regular meals for a while longer I should start showing and quite dramatically so. The nutrient potions should help with that."

"Baby witch and wizard Potter, that's somewhat terrifying and I only have to put up with one of you."

"Very funny, I think there is also a rule saying that friends have to be nice to pregnant wizards."

"I think that book is wrong but I guess it is the only thing we have to go on for now so I will have to abide by the rules." Harry smiled at the boy and marked his page before putting the book down next to them and turning to face Draco so his legs were pulled up on the couch.

"Thanks. Great Hall?"

"Urgh, can't we just get breakfast here today?" Harry laughed but called Dobby all the same who was happy to bring them both breakfast and accepted the handshake from Draco that they had made when he was young with a laugh. "What's the plan for today then? You heard Sev, we're together other than lessons so what do you want to do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I asked first."

"I kinda just want to work on some of the essays we've been set but I don't have to."

"Nope, let's do that. Get them all out of the way now and then you can read your book in the mornings when you are up incredibly early." Harry smiled at the teen and moved to get his school bag as Draco did the same, both returning to opposite ends of the sofa and sitting facing the other as they pulled out their first essays, slowly and silently working through them all. "Hey Potter?" The boy hummed to prove he was listening while finishing his sentence and looking up. "Can you teach me the Patronus Charm some when?"

"Sure thing Malfoy."

"Thanks." Both boys returned to their essays and kept working throughout the day, only stopping for food and a potion in Harry's case. Draco was still working when Harry put his finished essays away and curled up on the sofa. When Draco was finished he finally realised that Harry had fallen asleep using Draco's sock-shodden feet as a pillow. "Potter? Harry?" There was no response from the teen so Draco carefully moved his feet and picked up the other boy, carrying him to the bedroom. "You're making a habit of this Potter," the blonde whispered as he led the teen out and covered him up, he walked out and stood there waiting for the lock to click but it never came so he walked over to the sofa and began reading the book Harry was that morning on the wizarding pregnancy.

"Malfoy, you gotta wake up, we have lessons today." Instantly the teen shot up, throwing the book across the floor as he did so before getting ready for the day and heading off to their classes after breakfast in the Great Hall.

"Mr Potter. What do you think you are doing in my office?" Snape had been notified of someone going into his office but couldn't leave the lesson so as soon as it was over he returned to the room, knowing that only Draco should know the password to get in. What he was not expecting to find was the Gryffindor sat in the corner of his office.

"I- it was closer than our rooms. I heard Malfoy saying the password the other day. I'm sorry. I didn't know where to go." Snape's eyebrows furrowed as he moved nearer to the teen and crouched down in front of him.

"What happened, why weren't you in lesson?"

"I- I was but there was an accident and the lesson was cancelled so we were dismissed and I tried to get back to our room but- Seamus was there. He- he pulled me down some passageways to an abandoned class in the dungeons. When he left I didn't want to risk running into anyone else so I came here, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologise, it's okay, I said you could come to me for anything that includes this. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Harry curled tighter in on himself as he nodded. "Did he rape you?" Harry paused before nodding again, hiding his face in his knees. Snape took the sudden decision to sit properly and pull Harry into his lap, hugging and rocking the teen as he began crying into Snape's robes. "You are banned from the rest of your lessons for the day. Do you want me to get Draco?"

"Don't make him miss lessons. I'll be fine, sorry."

"Stop apologising, I've already begun brewing the Veritaserum so we can put a stop to this, I might have enough in my stocks to go to the Headmaster about Mr Finnegan since he seems to be the worst, okay? Come on, I'll take you back to your rooms so you can rest, we can even use the floo if you wish so you don't see anyone. I've modified some of the potions if you want them, I can give you a mild dreamless sleep so it won't matter about the addictive properties for your babies but it won't last as long and I have some calming potions if you want." The two went through the floo together and Sev sat down with Harry on the sofa for a few minutes before giving him the potion vials and returning to teach his next lesson once the teen assured him he'd be fine.

Draco appeared that evening but Harry was not in sight so he knocked on the closed bedroom door thinking that was where he would be.

"Potter, it's me, you alright? You weren't in Potions or Defence, you ill or something? Morning sickness finally caught up with you?" As the lock clicked open he heard crying from the other side of the door so he didn't hesitate to push it open and walk into the room. Instantly he was led on the bed and pulling the dark-haired boy towards him. "You okay?" The younger shook his head. "Want to talk about it?" Another shake caused Draco to hug tighter and let the teen cry as much as he wanted, slowly rubbing hand a along Harry's back and through his hair.

"Seamus got his 'special time' with me today." The arms tightened around Harry subconsciously and Harry appreciated it as he relaxed into the hold, returning the embrace in an attempt to pull Draco closer and make sure that he wouldn't pull back.

"What happened?"

"Accident in charms. He pulled down to the dungeon's when we were dismissed. I heard you give the password to Snape's office the other day so I hid in there afterwards, I didn't want to risk seeing him or any of the others. He- he brought me back here after letting me cry on him, I think I sent him into shock. He was going to get you but I didn't want to distract you from lessons. He- he thinks that he might have enough of the truth serum to be able to stop Seamus but I don't want to hope."

"If you want me, you don't have to worry about lessons. I don't want you to. I don't know that Sev has had anyone cry on him since I was a child, they're normally far too scared to. You trust him then? To go into his office alone."

"I trust YOU. You said that you I'd be safe. He didn't try anything before so I thought I might be safer in there than out near Seamus. He didn't seem to mind too much about me being in there once he got over the fact it was me that gave the password when only you knew it."

"Promised you he wouldn't."

"You did. Can I ask you a favour?"

"Go ahead."

"I- I tried to protect my stomach today so I curled up. He kicked my spine instead and I can't reach with the bruise paste from the other day."

"Roll over." Harry complied as quick as he could, removing his shirt so he was just in a pair of sweat pants, making Draco hiss at the sight of all bruises forming but didn't let it stop him as he summoned the pot of bruise paste and began to apply it to his back, soft sighs leaving Harry's lips as the pain diminished. As Draco continued even after the pain had gone the sighs changed into quiet whimpers and gentle moans. He flushed in embarrassment when the moan left his lips and he shifted away from the blonde's hands but the bed shifted as he felt Draco moving closer and resuming rubbing his back.

"Malfoy-"

"Shush, your pregnancy book recommended massages for back pain. I'm sticking to the rule of being nice that you set me, although I must say that I read that book cover-to-cover last night and there was no mention of that particular rule. I can only assume we were reading different books on the matter."

"You don't have to do this, I'll admit that rule was a lie."

"I KNOW that rule was a lie, and I know I don't have to do this. You ask me to and I'll stop." Harry hummed in acknowledgement of the words but didn't tell him to stop, rather pressed back into the feeling. "You falling asleep on me Potter?" Draco whispered after the boy was quiet for awhile.

"No. Besides, next to you, not ON you."

"If you're tired I'll leave."

"NO! I- can you stay?" Harry looked over his shoulder at the blonde, turning slightly so he could see him better. Draco looked him in the eye for a minute or so before nodding.

"Let me just go get changed and I'll be back, okay?"

"Sure thing Malfoy." Draco walked off and returned a few minutes later in a pair of pyjamas before crawling onto the other side of the bed and laying there. Suddenly a arm reached backwards and pulled Draco onto his side and nearer to Harry, his arm being pulled over Harry's waist. He shifted until he was comfortable and curved around Harry, arms encasing him protectively.

"Go to sleep then Potter."

"Night Draco."

"Goodnight Harry. Sweet dreams." The arm around Harry's stomach tightened marginally as Draco pulled nearer to the darker haired boy, resting his forehead on the bottom of Harry's neck while his nose and lips brushed the bare skin between his shoulder blades.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke up surrounded by a comforting warmth and pushed back into it, he felt arms tighten around him so he tensed and tried to recall the previous night. When he realised that it was just Draco he relaxed and carefully rolled over, looking at the still sleeping teen. One silent Tempus Charm later and Harry was snuggling closer to the boy as he continued to sleep.

When Draco began to stir, Harry reached up and brushed a section of the teen's hair from his face, the semi-asleep boy leaning into the touch.

"You stayed in bed Potter."

"Didn't want to wake you, besides, I was comfortable."

"Didn't get restless or want to read your book?" Harry shook his head with a gentle smile, Draco forgetting all of his well held control as he pressed a soft kiss to Harry's brow. The blonde shut his eyes and tucked Harry under his chin while tightening his arms and whispering. "Good, I'm comfy too." Harry smiled into the other's chest, both burning with embarrassment.

"Double Potions first today."

"How long have we got?"

"How long are you going to spend doing your hair?" Draco playfully swatted the back of Harry's head but honestly began considering the answer.

"So I should get up now then?"

"Yeah, probably best." Draco groaned as they released each other and he rolled onto his back.

"I thought staying with you would be less hassle in the morning, you just nag me instead."

"Hey, I have no right to comment on your hair, leave it if you want. I don't mind what it looks like."

"That's even worse. You saying that I always look a mess Potter?"

"Well-" Harry smirked as Draco looked at him with his mouth agape.

"That's it. I've got to prove you wrong now. You can come back in once you're dressed as well if you want. I'll open the bathroom door when I'm dressed. Not that I'm saying you have to leave now though."

"My bedroom Malfoy, you have to leave if you want time to do your hair." Harry was stood and pulling clothes from his wardrobe before Draco had even moved from the bed and commented to the other teen.

"It's too early for you to be chipper Potter."

"There's a cup of coffee on the drawers behind you Draco. Drink it, get ready!" Draco looked and did see a cup on his dresser, purring happily at the sight of it.

"Gods I love you!"

"Whatever. You won't if you're still in that bed when I leave the bathroom."

"Yes mother. I owe you." Harry chuckled at the first part but didn't answer as he turned to face the other with crossed arms and furrowed brows.

"No you don't. Why would you owe me?" Harry cocked his head to the side in genuine confusion.

"For the coffee. No doubt you'll be ready before me if you're making me leave-"

"I'm not making you leave. You can stay there and just not do your hair and go to lessons in your pyjamas."

"Precisely, so you're making me leave. You're more than welcome to repeat yesterday and come into my room when you're ready if you want, I'll leave the door open for you and be in the bathroom. If that door's shut, I'm nude- don't walk in."

"No arguments there from me."

"Good. Thanks for the coffee Potter, it's nice." Harry nodded his head in acknowledgment but waited for Draco to leave before going into his bathroom and getting changed. 10 minutes later he was ready and tentatively knocked on the other's open bedroom door. "I left it open so you can just come in. You don't have to knock."

"Okay, sorry." Harry cautiously sat on the bed in silence, occasionally glancing up at the open bathroom door and contemplating going in to talk to the boy.

"You're awfully quiet Potter. Don't tell me you dropped another book on your face and knocked yourself out or something."

"No. No, I just- never mind."

"If you make me stop doing my hair to come out there and find out what is wrong I will have to tickle you."

"It doesn't matter Malfoy."

"Oi, tell me."

"It's just- thanks. Thanks for staying with me last night. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or like you had to or something."

"You are so stupid sometimes. I really didn't mind, it was no bother. I can't get used to having no one else in the room while I'm at school anyway. I DID have to, but because I didn't want to leave you alone anyway and you asked for me to stay so it was the only thing I could do. Got it?" Harry nodded before he realised that the other couldn't see what he was doing but he didn't voice his answer as he curled up on the foot of Draco's bed. "You still there?" A blonde head peeked round the door and spotted Harry on his bed, a small smile sent his way which Draco was quick to return.

"Can you do me a favour Draco?"

"What?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Remind me to write a letter when we finish classes today and to show you something."

"Show me what?"

"Later."

"Urgh, you're such a tease Potter. Can I at least have a hint?"

"It's magic."

"We live in a magical castle. I'd be more surprised if it wasn't. Fine, keep your secrets until this evening but I hope you know that I will be asking as soon as we have both set foot through that door."

"I know." Draco moved away from the door and Harry's smile dropped as he fell back into the silence he was previously in. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice Draco walking back into the room, ready for the day, or the tears that had been slowly rolling down his cheeks until the other wiped them away and pulled Harry into an awkwardly positioned hug.

"What's wrong?" Harry shook his head of his thoughts and plastered a smile on his face as he sat up and put on his shoes. "I'm not falling for any of that bullshit. Want me to talk to Sev in first period and ask him to dismiss you from lessons today?" Harry shook his head and stood, offering a helping hand to Draco who quickly accepted.

"Come on, breakfast."

"Wait, where were you?"

"On your bed," Harry stated emotionlessly.

"You know that's not what I mean."

"With Seamus yesterday, in the dungeons." Draco gave the boy's hand a quick squeeze before they both walked out of their dormitory and into the quiet corridor.

Harry didn't want to eat anything when he got down to the Great Hall but knew that he had to as it wasn't just himself that he was depriving of food so he forced himself to eat some plain toast and drink a goblet of pumpkin juice. As soon as he was finished eating Harry sat at the table with his head on his hands while waiting for Draco to finish so they could leave, tensing each time a student walking behind him and purposefully brushed his back. As soon as Draco met his eye and nodded subtly, both teens stood from the table and walked out of the doors to head down to potions early where there were less students around. As they left the room an unseen person shouted after Harry.

"FAG!" Draco stopped to look around the area in an attempt to see who shouted at them but Harry merely grabbed his arm and pulled him along after himself, down to the dungeons.

"What the hell Potter? I was just trying to help, to make sure that they don't do it again." Draco smoothed out the creases in the arm of his uniform from where Harry gripped it.

"It won't just stop because you stop one person Malfoy, all that will do is make the rest of them more determined. It's not like they were too bad anyway. You go after one of them, you'll have put a target on yourself as well as me. I won't let you."

"Didn't know you bloody well cared so much Potter!" Draco span and began to walk away towards potions. "I'll remember not to help you in future." Harry began chewing on his lip as tears formed and he followed Draco down to potions, the two walking a couple of steps apart and in a stormy silence until they reached the classroom and waited outside. Harry was sat on the floor, refusing to let tears fall while Draco resolutely looked the opposite way with crossed arms. The next person to walk down the corridor was the potions master who looked at the two with barely hidden confusion and suspicion.

"Everything alright here?"

"Yes." Draco replied while Harry merely nodded in response as he drew his knees closer to himself.

"I'm sure. The two of you depend on one another presently. Sort it out, now." Snape walked into his classroom and Draco guiltily looked down at Harry's form, sitting down next to him on the floor.

"I'm sorry Draco."

"What? What for?"

"Making you mad. I guess I won't stop you in future."

"Shut up." An arm wrapped around the shoulders of the younger teen. "You're right, it was a stupid move, we should wait for it to be done properly."

"I didn't mean to make you angry," he whispered as he felt the arm holding him tighten.

"I wasn't, not really. I shouldn't have shouted. I didn't mean what I said either, I'm still going to help you in future, you know that right?" Harry ducked his head down onto Draco's shoulder but didn't respond to the teen, staying that way until they heard voices nearing when they separated and stood up.

When Snape walked out of the room to order the class in he paused momentarily on the two boys and nodded almost imperceptibly at them for the obvious reconciliation.

"Potter! Stay after class!" the man shouted making Harry look up at him but upon seeing no real anger in the man's face he nodded at him in agreement before continuing to work on his potion silently.

"I'll wait for you outside, okay?" Draco whispered as he walked passed Harry on his way out of the room drawing a nod from the boy. As soon as the rest of the class had left Severus sat on a stall on the opposite side of the table to Harry who dropped his gaze.

"Are you alright Potter, after yesterday?" Harry nodded but didn't look up at the man still. "What happened this morning?" Harry shrugged. "Talk to me, are you sure you should be in lessons today?"

"I'm fine sir. Just distracted today I guess. This morning someone shouted at me when we left the Great Hall and Malfoy got mad at me for not letting him find who it was."

"What did they shout?"

"The truth."

"Mr Potter-"

"They called me a fag, alright? I told Draco that stopping one person would make the others worse but he didn't like that fact."

"Are the two of you alright now?"

"Yeah."

"Well I guess you can go on to your next lesson if you're sure you are okay to be in lessons. If you change your mind, let me know and I will take care of it. Okay?" Harry nodded and met the eyes of the other with a small smile.

"Thank you sir."

"You're welcome, I'll write the two of you a note for your next teachers, no doubt Mr Malfoy waited as he should."

"We have Charms together next."

"Very well." The man stood and walked towards his desk to write the note.

"Sir?" Snape looked back at the boy who took a deep breath. "Do- the other teachers, do they know?"

"About you?"

"Yes sir."

"Somewhat. They know that you and Mr Malfoy were no longer safe in your dormitories. I think Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore knew about the beatings but not necessarily the extent. As of yet it is only me who knows the full extent of EVERYTHING that has been done. Is that alright?" Harry tried to mask a yawn as he closed his eyes and nodded. "Are you sure you're alright with lessons today?" The man asked as he handed Harry a piece of parchment.

"Yes sir, I'll be fine." He sent Harry out to go to his next lesson while belatedly allowing his next class entrance, immediately ordering the 7th years to begin brewing. After charms the two teens had to separate for the rest of the day and their separate classes, only meeting up once more after dinner when they walked back to their rooms together.

"You have a letter you want to write don't forget Potter." Harry paused in his steps for a few seconds until Draco realised he'd stopped and said his name again, breaking him from his reverie.

"Yeah, I don't think I can."

"Of course you can. We can go to the Owlery when you've written it so you can send it."

"It's not that Draco. I just- I can't."

"Okay, I won't force you. What I do want to know is what you want to show me?" Harry chuckled quietly and continued to walk back into their rooms with Draco in tow asking for information.

"Wait here," Harry stated as he walked through their shared room and into his own bedroom, quickly rummaging through his trunk before returning to the other teen. He sank down on the sofa next to Draco and handed over the parchment.

"I'm not seeing the magic here Potter."

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"I think you've lost it finally." Harry just smirked and looked pointedly down at the piece of parchment until Draco followed his example and raised his brows at the appearing ink. "I think perhaps not. What is it?"

"Open it." Draco followed his orders and began unfolding the parchment to view the map. "It shows everyone in the castle and where they are except for in the room of requirement. I thought you should know about it in case something happens and we need to find the other or something."

"This is amazing. Where did you get it?"

"My dad made it, along with Lupin, Siri and Peter Pettigrew." Harry curled up into Draco's side at the mention of Sirius. "I thought about asking Remus to make a smaller version, or tell me how to, so that it could be carried around rather than left here but I can't. Sirius is dead because of me, Remus loved him although he thought I never knew. The last person he had in his life, the last friend, and I killed him. I can't ask anything of him, I'd hate me if I were him."

"He's not dead because of you."

"He is. Remus has every right to hate me, I wouldn't even put up a fight if he wanted to kill me, it's no less than I deserve. I wouldn't want to see me or even talk to me if I were him. I can't ask him for a favour."

"You turning suicidal on me now Potter? Now I've got to make sure you don't get attacked AND that you don't attack yourself?" Harry shifted back slightly, away from the angry teen with fear clear on his face.

"N-no. No, I'm pregnant. I-I wouldn't do- I couldn't do that. I'm just saying that I deserve to- to die but I wouldn't, you know, go willingly until after the birth."

"So I've got 6 freaking months until I have to keep an eye out for you whenever you see a knife or something!?" Harry tried to move further back but found himself stuck by the edge of the sofa so he whimpered quietly, that small whimper was all it took to stop Draco's anger. He shifted closer to Harry who instantly drew upon the survival method of fight or flight as he made the short dash to his room and to the cupboard in there. As he sat on the floor crying, clutching one of his Weasley jumpers tightly Draco followed him into the bedroom but found a barrier preventing him from reaching out to Harry. "I didn't mean to scare you Potter. Can you come out?" Harry shook his head. "Can I come in?"

"No!" Harry shouted while he turned vigorous in his head movements, breath picking up speed.

"Okay. Not coming in, I promise. Calm down for me hun, that won't do much good for your babies, okay? Take deep breaths Harry." The younger teen began doing as he was asked, each lungful of air becoming less shakily inhaled until he was completely calm other than the silent tears. "Good. Thank you. I will NEVER hurt you, you know that right?"

"You seem so angry with me today," he whispered but nodded all the same.

"I'm more angry at the people who have ever hurt you than I am with you. You have done nothing wrong, I shouldn't take my anger out on you. I'm sorry."

"It was because of me that he died."

"Nah, it was my aunt who killed him from what I hear. You were there fighting alongside him. Please come out, I swear I will never hurt you." Harry looked up at the other boy with watery green eyes and chewed his lip as he crawled out of the cupboard and into Draco's lap, arms instantly wrapping around him.

"Please don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere Potter. You taken your potions today? I noticed you didn't eat much at any of the meals."

"Not yet."

"Come on then." Draco stood with Harry in his arms. "You lay down and I'll go get it for you and something to wash it down. Okay? Do you want anything to eat?" Harry bit his lip but didn't answer when Draco led him on the bed. "What is it?"

"I-I want chocolate, and ham. Not the kind of ham we have here but the sliced ham that Muggles put in sandwiches but we can't get it so it doesn't matter."

"Chocolate and muggle ham. I'll see what I can do." The raven-haired teen hummed appreciatively at this but didn't let himself hope too much, shutting his eyes as the blonde left the room and quietly called Dobby, asking him for the two items before getting one of the nutrient potions out. Dobby reappeared with the food stuffs and handed them over, unsurprised by the look of disgust that Draco gave the packaged meat, doubting that anyone would eat it.

"You there still Draco?" Harry called out after silence for so long so Draco thanked the elf and returned to the bedroom.

"I don't think this is ham, nor edible, but there you go, and here is your chocolate, pumpkin juice and potion." Harry's eyes lit up as he saw the ham and he smiled widely as he opened both the ham and the chocolate, breaking it into rows.

"Thanks Draco." Harry separated one slice of the meat and wrapped it around one of the rows of chocolate, taking a bite and moaning quietly. "Want some?"

"I'm still not convinced that is edible so I'll stick with chocolate thanks." Harry picked up one of the rows and handed it over to Draco who began sucking on it to melt the chocolate while watching Harry in almost disgust for his choice of food.

"Oi, you don't get to judge what I'm eating until you try the ham."

"I'll stop judging then."

"Don't be such a baby." Harry began wrapping his third row in ham. "Just rip a little bit of the ham off and try it."

"No, I'm quite alri-" as he opened his mouth to speak, Harry slipped in a piece of the ham and grinned innocently as Draco glared at him. Rolling his eyes, Draco ate the bit of meat before swallowing with a sneer. "Disgusting, but not inedible. Next time you plan on feeding me, at least make it something nice."

"Want to try it with chocolate?" Harry asked threateningly making the blonde hold up his hands in surrender.

"I can't." Draco shifted to whisper in Harry's ear. "You've just eaten the last of it." The younger pulled back in shock and looked down at the empty packet of meat with a pout, banishing the offending rubbish with a flick of his hand. The two met each other's gaze and as Draco went to speak Harry popped a square of chocolate into Draco's mouth who sucked lightly on Harry's finger before eating the chocolate. "Much better."

"Why do you care so much Draco?"

"What do you mean?"

"About me. Whether or not I am wanting to die."

"Well, firstly because I would have to go back to the Slytherin dorms. Secondly because we shook hands and that meant friends. Thirdly because I like you and I don't want to lose another person I care about."

"Love you."

"I thought Hufflepuffs were meant to be the soppy emotional ones not Gryffindors or Slytherins." Draco led out on the bed with arms spread. "But I suppose that I return the sentiment. Love you too Harry." Harry folded the wrapper back around the remainder of the chocolate bar and placed it on the side next to his bed before curling up with his head on the other's chest and a soft smile on his lips.

"I think I might like emotions from a Slytherin. Maybe other houses wouldn't hate you so much if you didn't all look so cold and uncaring all the time."

"Is the great Saint Potter wanting to campaign for house equality suddenly?"

"Perhaps. You never know. Lately I've found Gryffindors to be not very brave or loyal. Not all Hufflepuffs only care for emotions and never do anything, like Cedric. Ravenclaws don't have to be bookish. Then there is Slytherin, well, two particular Slytherins, who don't seem to be evil or uncaring."

"Who might they be?"

"Take a guess."

"I want to hear it from you though."

"Severus Snape and one Draco Malfoy. I think I like them." Harry yawned widely and shut his eyes.

"Come on. Potion first, then you can sleep." Harry forced himself to sit up, Draco doing the same, and screwed up his nose at the foul taste of the potion as Draco chuckled and handed him the pumpkin juice. "Goodnight Potter." The teen left Harry's bedroom and walked to his own, smiling at the reply that was shouted after him. About an hour after he got in bed Draco was led there staring at the ceiling as he was unable to get to sleep when he heard a quiet knock at his door.

"Malfoy? You still awake Draco?" Harry whispered.

"What do you want Harry?"

"Can I- can I stay with you?"Draco flicked his wand at the door, opening it to the other boy and raised the other side of his duvet in a silent answer. An answer that Harry did not hesitate to make use of as he quickly moved to the bed and crawled under the covers, into the blonde's side.

"You alright Potter?"

"Now? Yes. I'm sorry about this Draco."

"No worries. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"What WAS wrong then?" An arm wrapped around the younger teen so he nuzzled into him.

"I don't know. I just kept thinking."

"About?"

"Everything. I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"I could handle it."

"I know but I wouldn't want you to have to. I feel- I feel safe with you so I want you to be safe as well."

"You really are turning Hufflepuff on me, aren't you?" Harry took this to mean that his words weren't welcome so he moved to get out of the bed, only stopping when Malfoy pulled him back. "I told you I'd keep you safe, I meant it. A couple of hexes never hurt anyone, too badly anyway. I'll look after you and you can look after me too."

"Those nutrient potions of Snape's really do the trick, you know?"

"You putting weight back on then?"

"I've got some fat for the first time since I was a baby." Draco chuckled as Harry beamed proudly up at him. "It's only been a couple of days and already I have the first signs of a bump. I'm going to be huge soon."

"You're going to be showing soon enough. That's good though, means that they are healthier, and you too. When you start showing fully Sev will probably want to do another scan, can I come see?"

"Oh please, even if you said no to going, I would drag you there if I had to."

The room lapsed into silence and stayed that way as they both fell asleep until the next morning when Draco was woken by the sound of retching in his bathroom. Kneeling next to Harry he rested his forehead against the other's back while rubbing his lower back soothingly and holding a cool, damp cloth to Harry's forehead. "Told you that meat was inedible," he joked.

"The ham was fine."

"Morning sickness?" Harry nodded before retching into the toilet again.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Favour?"

"What do you want?"

"Top drawer next to my bed. Stomach settler."

"Consider it done," Draco whispered as he pressed a kiss into Harry's hair and went to get one of the vials for the teen. As soon as he got back he handed Harry who quickly drank the potion but soon threw it up again. After a second try with the same result Harry was in tears with the pain of retching on an empty stomach. "What do you want me to do?" Harry couldn't answer through his gritted teeth so he made the snap decision to floo call the person he trusted to help.

"Dragon?"

"He can't stop throwing up, including both of the stomach settlers as soon as he's had them. What do I do?"

"Spell it into him."

"How?"

"Never mind. Just go back to him, I'll be there momentarily." By the time Draco returned to his bathroom Harry had curled his body tightly in on himself as if he was trying to hide from the pain somehow, each retch bringing a new round of tears. The blonde sat on the floor and drew Harry into his lap, wrapping one arm around him while the other returned to holding the damp cloth to his forehead, comforting the teen. Snape walked in having followed the sounds of tears and crouched down in the doorway, instantly spelling a potion directly into the boy who relaxed back into Draco after a minute or so, shutting his eyes.

"Thanks sir." Harry whispered at the same time Draco thanked the man.

"You should try and eat more. It will be less painful if you have something to get rid of, morning sickness shouldn't be that bad."

"Small stomach sir. I get full easily, I learnt that after the sorting feast in first year. Whenever I'm ill it tends to be worse than usual. I'll be fine now sir. Thank you."

"Very well. I shall pop in after classes today if I may to show you both how to spell a potion into someone should it be this bad again in future."

"I think that would be helpful. Sorry for disturbing you both this morning."

"Don't be foolish."

"I'm sure Draco won't feel the same once he figures out that he won't have the same amount of time to preen like he normally does."

"You never know. You might be the one to break him from that particular habit."

"Never going to happen Sev, you can stop dreaming that one day I will stay at yours and you will get me ready in less than an hour."

"A man can hope." Harry smiled as he listened to the conversation, shutting his eyes while resting his head back onto Draco's shoulder.

"They can but it is pointless in this case."

"One day it will happen Dragon."

"Not for a long time."

"We'll see. You best start getting ready for the day if it isn't changing yet."

"Can- can I talk to you in- in private sir?" Harry stuttered in fear at the prospect of being alone with him but determined to talk to him.

"Certainly child. When?"

"Now?" Snape bowed his head in acknowledgment and stood, moving away from the door, Harry squeezing Draco's hand slightly as he stood from his lap and left the bathroom. "What do you want to talk about child?" he asked once they were sat in the 'common room', a privacy charm erected to make sure Draco wasn't listening in.

"Do- the Order sir, have they met at all in the last few months?"

"Yes."

"So you've seen Moony?"

"Yes, would you like a message passed on to him?"

"No, I- how is he sir?" Snape looked at the boy as if determining how much of the truth he should tell the teen.

"Intoxicated most of the time."

"Does he- does he blame me? For Siri? I know it's my fault but does he blame me?"

"No. Why would you even think that?"

"He loved Padfoot and I killed him. I'd blame me if I were him, I do blame me. I wanna write, I wanna talk to him but I don't know that he wants to talk to me, not when I killed the man he loved."

"He knows that it wasn't your fault. He was there. From what I hear he had to hold you back from following him through the veil or getting killed for attacking Bellatrix. Write to him, or fire call him, it might do him good to hear from you. You're both trying to move past this loss on your own, help each other through. Tell him what you told me a few days ago, tell him you're pregnant and want his help, tell him whatever you wish but don't keep trying to continue on your own."

"I miss him."

"I know, and so does Lupin."

"Thank you sir. Sorry for bothering you."

"It was no bother. You best be getting ready for the day." Harry nodded and the man walked out of the door, heading down to the Great Hall with hope that he had managed to help ease some of what Harry was feeling. Once Harry was dressed he took a chance and went into Draco's room, curling up at the foot of his bed. The blonde was shocked when he walked from his bathroom and saw the other there but he refused to let it show as he moved nearer and ran a hand gently through the messy, raven hair, Harry pushing slightly into his hand subconsciously.

"You ready?" he whispered making Harry nod and sit up with a smile before standing and taking Draco's hand to pull him into a tight hug which was quickly returned.

"Thanks for helping me this morning."

"What else would I do?" Harry shrugged nonchalantly.

"Leave me," he stated matter-of-factly. Draco fondly shook his head at the other's low self esteem as he pulled back from the hug and pulled Harry carefully towards the door to their quarters, leading their way towards breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

The next time that Harry had a flash back was during a potions class nearly a week later. They were brewing a potion that is used for helping people with amnesia by unlocking memories stored in their mind and were warned that the fumes may cause you to see memories from when they were young that they had likely forgotten completely but that they wouldn't be too bad. Unfortunately Harry's memories from when he were young were not much different from the rest of his time with his family. The first he saw was him flying on a mini enchanted broom he had as a baby, then it changed to the night he was left on the doorstep of the Dursley's. Finally he began to remember his first beatings which was fine until Hermione touched his arm to get his attention and he was thrown into a full-blown flashback. Instantly Draco was next to him rather than working on the other side of the table and Snape was quickly nearing making Harry push back when he got too close.

"Mr Malfoy, take Potter through to my office so he doesn't disturb the rest of the class. The rest of you," he span to face the room, "you all have potions to be working on, I suggest you concentrate, several of you can't afford to hand in another sub-par potion for marking. Get to it!" Snape shouted knowing that it would probably make Harry more scared of him but that it was the only way to get everyone else to look away from the teen sobbing on the floor and begging an unseen person to stop. "If I hear that one of you has said something, you will be in detention with Filch every weekend for the remainder of the year and consider your Saturdays next year booked as well. If I hear someone talk about it who wasn't in this room, I will ensure you ALL get the same treatment. Understood?"

"Yes sir," was the chorused reply as Draco carried Harry through the door to his office and he subtly let out a deep breath, releasing all his tension while putting a stasis charm on both of the boy's cauldrons. Draco was thinking over the best approach to calm Harry down and bring him back to the present but eventually he settled for turning one of the chairs into an armchair as he had done previously before sitting with Harry in his lap and subtly getting the boy to match his breathing. He was still sobbing heavily and pleading when Draco got him breathing properly so he wouldn't spiral into a panic attack. He realised that in between the pleas Harry was whispering one word over and over again that prompted him to look around the room before spotting exactly what he wanted. Opening the door with his foot presented a challenge but he got it done and sat Harry down on the floor in the cupboard, remaining outside the door himself but still with their hands connected on the threshold of the door.

"Who am I Harry?"

"U-uncle, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm not him. Who am I?"

"Uncle Vernon, I didn't mean it."

"No. I'm never going to hurt you. Do you know who you are?"

"Boy, or Freak sir."

"Nah, you're not a freak. You're Harry James Potter, right? You are a wizard and one of the best wizards alive."

"No! Not magic. Not magic. Not magic." Draco couldn't think of how to bring Harry out of it as he was obviously young in the memory and didn't know most of the things Draco was telling him so the blonde decided he would have to go for drastic measures.

"Out of the cupboard. Now!" he demanded, knowing that it would be the only way Harry would oblige but he refused to go in there and ruin the boy's sanctuary. The teen scrambled to obey and was quickly sat crying in front of Draco but no longer within the cupboard. The blonde took a deep breath as he lifted a hand to Harry's cheek and tenderly stroked it before clenching his eyes shut, leaning forward and gently kissing the teen who slowly came back to himself and began responding cautiously as he had no memory of anyone ever treating him gently. After a minute or so he pulled away and dropped his head onto Draco's shoulder as he hugged him and was hugged in return, slow tears still falling but nowhere near in the panic he was in before. "Who-who am I?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Who are you?" Harry took a deep breath as he sorted out his own views on himself until he came to the one Draco wanted to hear.

"Harry Potter."

"Good. Where are we?"

"Potions classroom."

"Ahh, not quite. I carried you through to the office so they weren't all staring at you."

"Thank you." The two slipped into silence as Draco rubbed small circles on Harry's back, comforting the teen further. "Someone touched me."

"Granger was trying to get your attention."

"I thought she was going to hit me."

"She wouldn't do that."

"You kissed me?" Draco blushed brightly.

"Umm, yes. You were so far gone you didn't know your name or magic or me and I couldn't think of what to do. I-I thought that maybe you'd, well, you'd never have someone be tender with you before and that, well, if I... did what I did without being forceful you might come back to yourself because you can't equate that to any memory." Harry could tell that the blonde was embarrassed so he hugged tighter, burying his head against Draco's neck.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you to get out of the cupboard."

"I didn't even know it was you so you needn't apologise. Can- can I, never mind."

"What?" Draco asked leaving no room for any argument.

"I wanted to know if I could go back in there but I'm alright where I am."

"You can if you wish."

"No, I mean it. I'm alright here. If-if you are that is. I'll move if you want to get up."

"Hey," he called quietly, waiting for Harry to look at him before raising a hand to his cheek, "I'm fine right here. You don't need to worry about me." Harry nodded as he dropped his head down onto Draco's shoulder for a second time, this time the blonde lifted a hand and ran it soothingly through Harry's hair as they sit there, the slow falling tears also waning out.

When there was a knock at the door that lead through to the classroom Harry was too content and relaxed to be startled as he trusted Draco to protect him. When Draco called out to the person the door opened revealing the potions master who walked towards them but still crouched a short distance away from the two in case he scared Harry who was looking at him with shining eyes.

"Sorry I ruined your lesson sir."

"You didn't. Everyone handed in a potion still other than the two of you whose work I kept in case you wanted to finish it at some point although neither of you are required to." Both teens nodded and the room slipped into silence. "What do you both have after this break?"

"Ancient Runes sir," Draco replied while Harry whispered "study period".

"Very well. Do you wish to stay in my office Harry? While Draco is in lessons and I am teaching through there." Harry shrugged but at the man's raised brow he nodded and smiled thankfully at the man. "If you need anything, knock on the door and I will come in as soon as I can. Agreed?" Another nod was sent towards the potion master who stood and walked back into his classroom to begin setting up for his next lesson.

"You alright?" Harry nodded as he stood and offers Draco a hand.

"Break will be finishing soon, don't be late." Draco smiled at Harry and as soon as he left the room Harry moved to sit in the transfigured armchair, removing his shoes before pulling his feet up onto the material and wrapping his arms around himself. Snape returned less than 5 minutes later and spotted Harry already asleep in the chair so he summoned a blanket and put it round him, watching Harry draw it closer in his sleep with a contented look, before retreating and closing the office door with a smile that he was sure to hide before allowing his next class entry.

When he woke up he looked at the clock and found that it was already lunchtime so he knocked on the classroom door to see if the man was in there before he simply left his office, the door soon opening to the man amusedly taking in the sight of Harry clutching the blanket firmly around himself.

"Umm, thank you sir, for letting me stay and the blanket and letting Draco take me out of the room and-"

"Harry, it is all fine. It was absolutely no bother. You are welcome to spend study periods in here, as is Draco, if the other has a lesson to go to. The blanket wasn't an issue and it was obvious you needed the sleep. As for you leaving the room, I told others it was so that you didn't disturb the lesson but I want you to know that your safety is more important that a few potions, and you wouldn't have been okay remaining in that room with so many others around you." Harry nodded slowly and unwrapped the blanket, offering it out to the man. "Have you spoken to Lupin yet?" The teen looked down at the floor and shook his head, clutching the blanket back to his chest.

"I don't know what to say, how to apologise to him."

"I told you, he doesn't blame you."

"But I do. I just- I don't know where you would even begin to make up for killing someone."

"Stop. He doesn't need you to apologise because it wasn't your fault. He doesn't need you to apologise, period. He could do with hearing from you though. Don't take away the last person that he cares about by not talking to him."

"Siri was the last person he had."

"No. No he wasn't. You are, you said it yourself that he loved Black, if Black was willing to look after you as his own son, you can be sure that Lupin would have been right there beside him. You both lost Black that night, but Lupin also lost you." Harry chewed on his lip as he thought over the words of the other.

"But what do I say to him?"

"Whatever you want. Tell him what has been going on at home or school. Tell him that you pregnant. Ask him how he is. Ask him about Black. It doesn't matter what you say to him, the fact that you said something to him is what matters. Start the line of communications with him."

"If he wanted to talk to me he would have contacted me surely sir."

"You have wanted to contact him but haven't. Perhaps he feels the same way that you won't want to hear from him so he hasn't reached out first, one of you has to begin, who will it be? Here, you missed lunch, take the next batch of your potions with you but take the first now. They should have begun working by now."

"They are sir, but I've always had clothes that were too big and baggy for me so you can't tell through my robes. I've got fat."

"You aren't fat, you're pregnant."

"I know sir, but that is what I mean. As I said to Draco last week, for the first time since I was a baby I've got fat on me." Harry grinned widely at the man making him smirk in amusement at the teen and at the fact that he was the first teen he'd ever met that was happy about gaining weight. "I suppose I should go so I'm not late for Defence sir, thanks again." Harry didn't wait for a reply as he walked out of the room, collecting his bag from the front of the classroom before exiting through that door.

When he reached his next lesson he spotted Draco outside along with a couple of Ravenclaw students so he stood right next to the blonde so he could gently squeeze his hand without anyone seeing.

"You didn't arrive at lunch Potter. I expected to see you there." Harry smiled softly at the boy for caring prompting Draco to smile back at him.

"I fell asleep." Draco ignored the other students around them as he took his hand back and wrapped his arm around Harry's body. The nearby students looked over at the two, not that Harry noticed as he closed his eyes and rested his head on Draco's shoulder, but promptly looked away when Draco glared them into submission.

"You seem to be very tired lately, yet I know for a fact that you get a full night sleep every night. I should know, I'm there with you," he whispered into Harry's ear, unwilling to let others know what he was saying to the younger.

"Guess it's just a sign of my... condition. Even now I feel like I could go to sleep for 48 hours and still not wake up feeling refreshed."

"Well, this is our last lesson for the day, after this we can go to the kitchens and get some food, then you could go straight to bed for more sleep." Harry hummed happily at this idea but didn't get a chance to say anything further as they were called into the class, the teen only just realising that several others had appeared and were stood around them.

Draco woke up to an empty bed that evening and instantly looked around the room for the other teen who had been led beside him.

"POTTER?" he called as he left the bedroom then startled when a voice rang out from the fireplace.

"Who was that pup, it almost sounded like-"

"That was Draco Malfoy and I'm sorry, I didn't realise Harry was talking to anyone, I'll be in my room." Draco stated before walking into his own bedroom rather than Harry's as he had been in beforehand.

"Pup, what's Malfoy doing in Gryffindor Common Room?"

"He's not, he's in, well, OUR rooms."

"What?"

"There's... a lot I haven't told you."

"Start talking then pup." Harry hesitated.

"Can I- do you mind if Draco is here?" Remus slowly shook his head so Harry stood and walked into the teen's bedroom and reappeared with Draco, pulling him along by their joined hands with Remus looked at suspiciously before Harry sat down and his attention was drawn back to the teen. "I don't know where to start but I guess I should state that I share these rooms with Draco because neither of us were safe in our dorms." Harry continued to tell Remus all that had happened in the last 4 months as well as how he was treated beforehand, Draco never saying a word just offering silent comfort to Harry whenever it seemed as though it was beginning to be too much for him.

"I am so sorry pup, I should have been there for you like Pad would have wanted. I do have one more question though. He said he was going into his bedroom but he walked through a different door than he came out of. What was HE doing in YOUR bedroom?"

"Relax Moony, we weren't doing anything bad. I was tired so he stayed with me."

"And why are you tired when he's staying in your room?"

"Because I'm pregnant Moony so I've spent a lot of time tired and Draco makes me feel safe because I trust him to protect me. I've asked him to stay with me or if I can stay with him for most of the days that we've had this room because I don't lay there worrying about who is going to find me whilst my guard is down, whether any Gryffindor's snuck in here or if my uncle managed to get to Hogwarts somehow."

"You've never told me that is why you ask me to stay with you." Harry shrugged as though he didn't feel like he had just revealed the thing that would proof just how much of a freak he was, that would be the final straw that meant Draco would leave or ask to be sent back to the Slytherin's.

"You'd better take care of my pup then Draco."

"Yes sir. Never planned to do anything else."

"Right answer. As for you," he turned his gaze back to Harry who tensed into Draco slightly, "why has the fact you are pregnant not come up earlier in our conversation? How far along?"

"I was scared about how you'd react. About 3 and a half months I guess."

"Why were you scared?"

"That you would tell me to get rid of them," Harry whispered quietly with tears growing in his eyes.

"That is your choice. However, 'them'?"

"Boy and a girl apparently." Harry yawned widely and leant into Draco who seemed to be supporting him now.

"We can talk again soon pup. Go back to sleep."

"Love you Moony."

"Love you too pup." The fire suddenly died down as Remus pulled back from the flames so Harry turned with a smile and shifted into Draco, snuggling into his side, relishing when arms wrapped tightly around him as he shut his eyes.

"You want to go to bed?" Harry hummed affirmatively but didn't make a move to go anywhere. "What you told him, about why you get me to stay with you, did you mean it? Is that why you get me to stay with you, because you're scared you'll be found by the others?"

"I like having you near, and I trust you, and I feel safe with you, and- and-" Tears formed in Harry's eyes so Draco began whispering reassurances in his ear until he was calm enough to continue talking. "I don't want them to find me again but you try and keep me safe. I know that no one will hurt me because you won't let them. I really do like having you near you're my friend, I swear I'm not just using you."

"Hush. I know you aren't. I like being around you too. I don't mind staying with you. It staves off the loneliness. Then there is the fact that you are quite correct, I will do what I can to protect you at all times. Although I'm learning still that there are certain times you don't like me to interfere like when people shout out at you in the halls. I think I've reigned that in somewhat so you don't have to drag me off but I will admit I may have secretly hexed a couple of lions in the corridor the other day but Sev was with me so they figured it couldn't be me that did it so I didn't get in any trouble."

"Why did you hex them?"

"Because of what they said."

"What did they say then?"

"They were calling you a whore. Not because of anything that your uncle did this summer but because of the number of lions who raped you. I think they thought that they were speaking too quiet for us to hear but I hexed them both and then Sev issued them detentions for what they said and then another for messing about in the corridors but it was clear he knew it was me."

"I am technically a whore. People pay to sleep with me, that is very much the definition of a whore."

"No you're not. People paid to rape you, it's not the same. I'll pay to go to sleep with you if you want." Harry smiled at the teen before standing and helping Draco up.

"For you, no charge."

"Well aren't you darling."

"who's room?" Harry shrugged so Draco pulled him into his own as it was closer to them than Harry's was. Draco threw a pair of sweat pants at Harry that the younger teen kept in his room for such an occasion that they stayed in Draco's room. When Draco walked into the bathroom to get changed, Harry quickly did the same in his bedroom, both having grown used to Harry sleeping without a top on over the last week so he left his shirt and trousers on a chair and curled up as much as he could with his growing stomach but not settling completely until Draco joined him and he rested his head on the blonde's torso before pulling the covers up over them both.


End file.
